PokeRanmaball Z
by Romulo Nidoking BR
Summary: ##IN PORTUGUESE## Como seria se a história de Ranma 1/2 fosse vivida por alguns personagens de Dragon Ball Z e Pokémon? Na certa muuuito engraçada e cheia de confusão...
1. Parte 1

RANMA- Versão especial!  
  
Esse fanfic será uma história especial onde os personagens de Pokémon e Dragon Ball representarão os personagens de Ranma 1/2.  
Para você não ficar meio perdido na história vamos a lista dos principais personagens.  
  
RANMA SAOTOME-ASH  
AKANE TENDOU-MISTY  
TATEWACHI KUNO-JAMES  
RYOGA HIBIKI-GARY  
GENMA SAOTOME-GOKU  
SOUN TENDOU-VEGETA  
KASUMI TENDOU-DAISY  
NABIKI TENDOU-LILI  
SHAMPOO-JASSE  
COLOGNE-VOVÓ URANAI  
HAPPOSAI-MESTRE KAME  
  
Bem esse são alguns dos personagens mais importantes de Ranma e serão os que vão aparecer nessa história.  
Vocês poderão notar que alguns fatos coincidem com o mangá de Ranma e outros não, às vezes é confuso, mas dá mais emoção na trama.  
Sem mais demora, vamos lá!  
  
Em uma pequena rua de Tóquio os habitantes são surpreendidos por uma chuva e uma cena um pouco estranha.  
Um macaco gigante persegue desesperadamente um pobre pikachu.  
MACACO:-Que droga! Para de correr, você vai comigo de qualquer jeito!  
PIKACHU:-Nunca! Eu não vou me casar obrigado! Eu vou voltar para a China!  
MACACO:-Ah, você vai fazer o que eu mando!  
O macaco começa a acumular energia nas mãos, o que faz toda a multidão correr apavorada.  
MACACO:-Ka...me...ha...me...  
PIKACHU:-Droga!  
Enquanto isso, na residência dos Tendou, o patriarca da família está tendo uma conversa com suas três filhas.  
VEGETA:-Escutem aqui vocês três! Um antigo companheiro de combate meu está vindo para cá com seu filho Ash! E nós dois achamos melhor para preservar o sangue da família guerreira da qual pertencemos casar uma de vocês com esse filho dele!  
MISTY:-O quê? Nem que a vaca tussa papai! Não concordo com isso, fazer uma de nós se casar com um idiota que nós nem conhecemos só para dar continuidade para o tal sangue de Sayajin!  
LILI:-Calma, Misty! Até parece que você não quer saber de homem nenhum porque todo cara que te apresentamos acaba...  
POF!  
VEGETA:-Misty! Já falei pra não bater nas suas irmãs!  
MISTY:-Mas papai, foi ela que começou!  
DAISY:-Papai, qual é a idade desse filho do seu amigo?  
VEGETA:-Nossa! Qual era mesmo? Peraí, acho que era... 16 anos é isso!  
MISTY:-NÃO! Isso tem que estar errado!  
DAISY:-Que pena Misty, mas nós somos muito mais velhas e a única que tem a mesma idade que ele!  
MISTY:-Não tô nem aí! Vocês não podem me obrigar!  
VEGETA:-Olha aqui, sua mal criada, eu vou te dar uma lição se você ousar me desobedecer entendeu?  
Nisso toca a campainha.  
DAISY:-Eu atendo! AAAAHHHH!  
VEGETA:-O que foi que aconteceu!  
MISTY:-Ela desmaiou e... aaaaaah!  
MACACO:-Com licensa, aqui é residência de Vegeta Tendou?  
VEGETA:-Sou eu mesmo seu macaco asqueroso!  
MACACO:-Então é você mesmo Vegeta! Eu tenho uma entrega especial do seu amigo Goku Saotome!  
VEGETA:-Deve ser o filho dele, mande que entre!  
O macaco estende então um pikachu todo arregaçado.  
VEGETA:-Que brincadeira é essa?  
MISTY:-Nossa! Coitadinho desse pikachu! Que maldade que fizeram com ele!  
MACACO:-Eu irei explicar depois! Agora eu irei tomar um banho quente!  
VEGETA:-Faça como quiser!  
MISTY:-É, faça o que quiser, mas eu vou cuidar desse pikachu primeiro!  
MACACO:-Por quê não dá um banho nele primeiro?  
MISTY:-Ora eu... tá bom vou limpar as feridas dele depois do banho!  
E a menina e o pokémon vão direto para o banheiro.  
MACACO:-Ela tem um temperamento parecido com o seu!  
VEGETA:-Parecido até demais! As vezes eu gostaria que ela fosse mais comportada como as outras duas!  
MACACO:-É elas são quietinhas mesmo, até parece que estão dormindo!  
VEGETA:-Oh, não! Eu esqueci! Elas desmaiaram! Me ajude aqui rápido!  
MACACO:-Você não mudou nada!  
E no banheiro.  
MISTY:-Pronto! A banheira está cheia, pode entrar!  
PIKACHU:-Obrigado!  
MISTY:-O que disse?  
PIKACHU:-Pikachu!  
MISTY:-Devo estar ouvindo coisas! Ah, que cabeça! Eu esqueci o sabonete! Espera aí que eu vou pegar!  
O pikachu então entra na banheira.  
Misty volta correndo, só pra encontrar um rapaz que nunca viu pelado na banheira.  
MISTY:-Ah...é... desculpe!  
Ela fecha a porta, dá três passos e...  
MISTY:-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
O grito é ouvido por metade da cidade.  
VEGETA:-Filha o quê aconteceu?  
Misty vai correndo em direção ao banheiro com uma mesa enorme nas mãos.  
MISTY:-Tem um cara pelado no banheiro!  
VEGETA(SSJ):-O quê? Eu mato esse pevertido!  
MACACO:-Não, esperem! Me deixem explicar!  
MISTY:-Explicar o kcete! Eu mato esse cara!  
MENINO(já vestido):-Ei esperem, eu sou o Ash!  
VEGETA&MISTY(surpresos):-COMO?!  
MACACO:-Deixe eu explicar!  
Ele pula na banheira e retorna na forma de Goku.  
VEGETA:-Não pode ser! Goku?  
GOKU:-Permitam que eu explique tudo! Eu e meu filho estavamos treinando em um campo sagrado na China, quando por acidente caímos em umas fontes amaldiçoadas! Agora toda vez que somos molhados com água fria nos transformamos e para voltarmos ao normal precisamos de água quente!  
Vegeta e Misty ficam com o queixo até o chão. Enquanto isso as irmãs de Misty acordam.  
VEGETA(ainda não recuperado do choque):-Bom, sejam bem vindos! Daqui a uma hora o jantar será servido e conversaremos melhor! Vamos filha!  
GOKU:-Tá legal! Vem filho vamos colocar as nossas coisas no lugar!  
Quando os dois grupos estavam tomando seus respectivos rumos Ash e Misty cruzam o olhar, mas rapidamente voltam a realidade.  
Mais tarde...  
VEGETA:-Essa sua história é incrível! Também só uma mula como você e seu filho para caírem em um lugar assim!  
ASH:-Ei, repita isso se for homem!  
GOKU:-Deixa ele filho! Ele é assim mesmo! E então, você tem três filhas não tem? Qual delas vai ser a viti... quer dizer, vai se casar com meu filho?  
VEGETA:-Ah, ela deve estar se preparando! Logo você vai conhecer sua noiva Ash! Anh? Goku, onde está seu filho?  
GOKU:-Ah, espere só um segundinho!  
Ele coloca dois dedos em frente a testa e desaparece.  
VEGETA:-Esse miserável não cansa de me surpreender! Daisy, Lili vão buscar sua irmã rápido!  
Dito e feito.  
DAISY:-Misty, entenda, é algo que você tem que fazer!  
MISTY:-NUNCA! Eu não vou me casar à força, só porque o papai quer!  
LILI:-Então fale pra ele!  
VEGETA:-Você ainda não aceitou? Comporte-se bem na frente de seu futuro marido!  
MISTY:-Haha!  
DAISY:-Mas, aonde está ele?  
Vegeta cái pra trás e está preparando uma desculpa quando Goku reaparece segurando Ash pela orelha.  
GOKU:-Queiram nos desculpar, mas temos um problema de desobediência aqui!  
ASH:-Eu já falei que não vou me casar!  
Goku vira super sayajin, e Ash fica quietinho na hora.  
GOKU(SSJ):-Então Ash, cumprimente a sua noiva!  
VEGETA:-Ash, essas são minhas filhas Daisy, Lili e em especial Misty que será sua noiva! Misty, cumprimente o rapaz!  
Os dois se olham, viram de costas e cruzam os braços com cara de desprezo.  
Vegeta e Goku aumentam seu ki de super sayajins.  
VEGETA(SSJ):-Olha, nós não queremos fazer isso, mas se vocês continuarem teimosos assim vamos ser obrigados a apelar!  
GOKU(SSJ):-Ash, se não quiser que eu te transforme em pikachu de novo por 3 dias é melhor obedecer!  
ASH:-Droga!  
DAISY:-Aí, Misty, se você não gosta de garotos pode ganhar um belo pokémon!  
MISTY:-CALABOCA!  
LILI:-Imagina os filhos! Alguns pikachuzinhos correndo alegremente pela casa...  
Misty já ia falar alguma coisa, mas Ash fala primeiro.  
ASH:-Escutem aqui, parem de gozar com a cara dela! E saibam que eu vou me livrar dessa maldição o mais cedo possível entenderam!  
Todos ficam quietos olhando para Ash que fica muito envergonhado, assim como Misty.  
VEGETA:-Bom, já é um grande começo! Vamos brindar ao novo casal!  
GOKU:-Isso!  
Misty vai até Ash e lhe dá uma porrada.  
MISTY:-Viu o que você fez idiota? Agora vamos ser obrigados a casar de qualquer jeito!  
Ash só fica sentado no chão com cara de idiota.  
No dia seguinte...  
GOKU:-Ash! Decidimos que você e Misty vão estudar no mesmo colégio, aí você já vai se enturmando, já que vamos ficar aqui por muito tempo!  
ASH&MISTY:-QUÊ? Já não basta eu ter que ver a cara dele\dela todo dia em casa temos que ir pro colégio juntos também?  
VEGETA:-Viram? Vocês concordaram! Podem ir que já estão atrasados!  
No caminho pra escola...  
MISTY:-Olha! Já que eu vou ser obrigada a ir pra escola com você, vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou por essa calçada e você vai pela outra, combinado?  
ASH:-Pra mim tá ótimo!  
E assim foram até a entrada do colégio, onde Misty é cercada por uns 50 garotos para o espanto de Ash.  
GAROTOS:-Ela vai sair comigo! Não, comigo! Já falei que vai ser comigo!  
Para maior espanto ainda de Ash ela derrota todos numa boa.  
Até que uma rosa aterriza no pé dela.  
JAMES:-Até que enfim você veio!  
MISTY:-O quê você quer, James?  
JAMES:-O de sempre! Eu apostei com a galera que derrotaria você e você teria que sair comigo!  
MISTY:-Nunca!  
JAMES:-Então eu começarei a luta prepare-se.  
Ash se coloca entre os dois.  
ASH:-Ei te manca cara! Quer eu queira ou não, ela é minha noiva e antes de encostar um dedo nela você vai ter que passar por mim!  
MISTY:-O quê você está fazendo?  
JAMES:-HAHAHAHA! Saiba que eu sou o melhor lutador daqui! Você não tem a menor chance!   
ASH:-Então vamos ver!  
James tenta dar uma voadora, mas Ash pega o pé dele em pleno ar e o arremessa contra a parede.  
James se levanta e tenta um soco mas Ash se abaixa e mete um soco no estômago de James que fica se contorcendo até tomar uma cotovelada nas costas e cair.  
JAMES:-Como? Não pode ser!  
Misty olha surpresa com a habilidade do garoto.  
ASH:-Você ainda não viu nada!  
JAMES:-Desgraçado!  
James tenta acertar Ash, mas erra de novo e acaba estourando um cano de água que espirra em Ash.  
MISTY:-Oh, não!  
Nisso um imenso macaco gigante aparece com dois dedos na testa, pega Ash e desaparece.  
JAMES:-Mas que...  
Nisso o macaco reaparece com uma chaleira com água quente e Ash de volta ao normal.  
Misty suspira aliviada.  
JAMES:-Aí está você! Não pense que é o melhor só porque ganhou essa luta! Nos veremos de novo!  
E vai embora.  
MISTY:-Não devia ter feito isso!  
ASH:-Escuta, quer você queira ou não, para a minha infelicidade eu sou responsável por você, então fica na sua!  
MISTY:-Haha! Você é responsável por mim?  
ASH:-Até eu dar um jeito de me livrar desse noivado rápido!  
MISTY:-Ah, é? Pois é bom que EU me livre desse noivado para ficar livre de um idiota como você!  
ASH:-Ora sua... repita isso se tiver coragem!  
PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM  
MISTY:-É o sinal do colégio, vamos entrar!  
ASH:-Certo!  
Enquanto isso, um andarilho chega na cidade, perguntando por um nome... Ash Saotome!  
?????:-Você viu esse indivíduo?  
GAROTO:-Sim, acabou de entrar no colégio do outro lado do quarteirão!  
?????:-Obrigado!  
No final da aula...  
MISTY:-Ah, até que enfim acabou! O dia está tão bonito, devemos aproveitar para...  
ASH:-Comer! Eu tô com muita fome vamos almoçar logo!  
POF!  
MISTY:-Essa foi para você aprender a não me interromper com suas bobagens!  
Duas figuras observam de longe.  
VEGETA:-Esse garoto é igualzinho a você! Até o estômago dele é tão desesperado quanto o seu!  
GOKU:-E sua filha herdou seu temperamento pelo que pude observar! Eu estou começando a ficar com pena do Ash!  
VEGETA(SSJ):-O quê disse? Por acaso está insultando minha filha? Pois saiba que ela...  
GOKU:-Ei, calma aí! Eu estava só brincando!  
VEGETA:-Hunf! Brincadeira sem graça!  
GOKU:-Agora fique quieto! Temos que prestar atenção nos dois!  
ASH:-E agora? Por que está me seguindo? Não tinhamos combinado que era um de cada lado da rua?  
MISTY:-É, só que o meu lado está mais sujo e eu não vou andar naquele lugar cheio de lama! Seja um cavalheiro e mude você de lado!  
ASH:-Ora, então agora a durona está querendo que eu seja gentil com ela? Você muda muito rápido de opinião!  
MISTY:-Escuta aqui! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, mas eu vou andar desse lado quer você queira ou não!  
ASH:-Ah, qual é? Nós acabamos de sair do colégio e você já tá enchendo o saco!  
MISTY:-E se você tem amor ao seu é melhor ficar calado, ouviu Ash?  
De repente um jovem com um guarda chuva surge.  
?????:-Me desculpe, mas por acaso você é Ash Saotome?  
ASH:-Sou sim, por quê?  
?????:-Miserável, prepare-se!  
ASH:-Quê? Espera aí eu....  
Ash só tem tempo de se esquivar de um soco que parte a calçada ao meio.  
ASH:-Como? Espera aí, já sei! O único que poderia fazer um negócio desses é...  
GARY:-O primeiro e único Gary Hibiki!  
MISTY:-Quem?  
VEGETA:-Quem é esse cara?  
GOKU:-É um antigo rival de Ash! Ele tem o pior senso de direção do mundo! Pouco antes da gente ir para a China ele desafiou Ash para uma luta em frente a casa dele!  
VEGETA:-E daí?  
GOKU:-Ele demorou quatro dias para achar o local da luta!  
Vegeta cai prá trás.  
GOKU:-Mas eu estou preocupado, o miserável é muito forte!  
VEGETA:-Preocupado com Ash e Misty?  
GOKU:-Não, preocupado com os prejuízos que eles vão causar se brigarem!  
GARY:-Desgraçado você vai ver! Prepare-se!  
MISTY:-Ah, é? Então venha!  
ASH:-Sinto muito, mas você fica fora disso!  
Ash pega Misty e a joga no alto de uma árvore.  
MISTY:-Ei, me tire daqui agora seu...  
ASH:-Daqui a pouco, é só eu... ahhhhhhh!  
Ash toma um soco no queixo e sai voando, mas gira o corpo e contra ataca com uma voadora na cara de Gary que é arremessado contra uma parede.  
A parede quebra e Gary se levanta pronto para outro golpe.  
Ele tenta um direto na cara, mas Ash defende com uma mão e com a outra dá um soco no estômago que faz Gary cair no chão.  
Mas Gary logo se levanta com uma cabeçada no peito de Ash que vai voando até bater na árovre que Misty está.  
A árvore começa a balançar e dá toda a pinta que vai cair.  
MISTY:-Droga! Me ajude aqui Ash!  
ASH:-Ai! Essa doeu! Eu tô tonto e... Misty aguenta firme!  
Gary tenta outra voadora mas como da outra vez Ash pega o pé do oponente gira e o joga do outro lado da rua.  
A árvore começa a cair.  
MISTY:-AAAAAAHHHH!  
ASH:-Já estou indo!  
Ash pula em um muro para pegar impulso e pula novamente, conseguindo pegar Misty em pleno ar e aterrizar em segurança.  
Depois disso os dois se abraçam.  
GOKU:-Uau! Ele me surpreendeu nessa!  
VEGETA(chorando):-Essa cena é tão tocante!  
GOKU:-Ué, você está chorando Vegeta?  
VEGETA:-É CLARO QUE NÃO! Estou só tirando um cisco do meu olho! Vê se eu iria chorar por causa de uma bobagem dessa!  
GOKU:-Sim, claro, tudo bem! Acredito!(observa Gary se levantar) Ash toma cuidado!  
GARY:-Agora você vai ver! (arremessa uma shuriken, aquelas estrelinhas dos ninja)  
Mas os dois continuam imóveis, mas se soltam do abraço e ficam olhando um para o outro enquanto a shuriken se aproxima.  
ASH:-É... bem.... CUIDADO MISTY!  
MISTY:-Hã?  
A shuriken passa então cortando o rabo de cavalo de Misty.  
ASH:-......  
GARY:-É, me desculpe eu...  
ASH:-Misty tá tudo bem?  
Misty então cria em torno de si uma aura de Ki muito poderosa que faz Ash e Gary terem que se esforçar para se manterem de pé.  
GOKU:-Nossa! O Ki dela aumentou de repente!  
VEGETA:-Esse poder é realmente incrível! Supera o nosso com facilidade!  
Os dois se preparavam para um ataque, mas ela simplesmente passa direto e vai pra casa com muita raiva do que aconteceu.  
ASH:-Misty, espere!  
GARY:-Espere você! Nós não terminamos ainda! Saiba que eu aumentei meu nível e agora eu sou muito...  
Mas todos já tinham ido embora e deixaram Gary falando sozinho e ele cai pra trás.  
Na residência dos Tendou mais tarde...  
LILI:-Ei, algum de vocês sabem o que aconteceu com a Misty?  
DAISY:-Ela se trancou no quarto dela e não quer falar com ninguém!  
GOKU:-Bem, eu acho que alguém aqui tem culpa nessa história!  
ASH:-Quem eu?  
VEGETA:-Não, deve ser o Yusuke Urameshi!  
ASH:-O quê? O Yusuke tá aqui?  
Todos caem pra trás.  
VEGETA:-SUA ANTA! É CLARO QUE É VOCÊ QUE TEM CULPA NESSA HISTÓRIA!  
ASH:-Aaaaaaah!  
GOKU:-Ash, eu acho que é sua obrigação ir lá se desculpar com ela pelo que aconteceu!  
ASH:-VOCÊ TÁ DOIDO? Eu vou sair de lá morto!  
VEGETA:-Ora, o quê você é? Um homem ou um rato?  
ASH:-Ehhh... na verdade as duas coisas!  
Todos caem prá trás.  
GOKU:-Mas é sua obrigação! Encare isso como um treino!  
ASH:-O mais pesado de todos! Bem lá vou eu!  
VEGETA:-Boa sorte! (você vai precisar)  
ASH:-Misty! Sou eu abra a porta!  
Nenhuma resposta.  
ASH:-Bem, então lá vai! IÁAAAA!  
E destrói a porta, mas Misty está deitada na cama e nem se mexe!  
MISTY:-O que você quer?  
ASH:-Ehh, bem... eu...  
MISTY:-Desembucha logo ou cai fora!  
ASH:-Ei calma! Eu só vim dizer que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu!  
MISTY:-SENTE MUITO! Essa é boa! Você nem tem idéia do que fez! Meu cabelo significava muito para mim seu idiota! E eu conheço você há dois dias e já perco ele por causa de uma confusão sua! Você acha isso justo?!  
ASH:-Ehh, foi mal! Eu não sabia!  
MISTY:-....  
ASH:-Mas eu ainda acho que não foi tão grave assim! Afinal, cabelo cresce de novo!  
A cena muda para uma tomada aérea da cidade.  
REPÓRTER:-Atenção acabamos de detectar um tremor de terra de 5.7 graus com epicêntro na cidade, toda população fique alerta para se proteger sem pânico!  
E na casa dos Tendou...  
DAISY&LILI:-AAAAAAAAH! Não conseguimos ficar de pé!  
GOKU:-O Ki dela aumentou de novo!  
VEGETA:-Impossível! O poder dela é capaz de destruir a...  
Nisso Ash sai voando pela sala quebrando três paredes e aterrizando em uma árvore partindo ela ao meio, enquanto os outros observam pelo buraco na parede Misty em posição de ataque.  
ASH:-Aaaai! Isso dói muito!  
MISTY:-E NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO!  
LILI:-Eh, eu vou ligar a televisão para esfriar um pouco os animos por aqui!  
REPÓRTER:-O tremor que atormentava a cidade agora a pouco já sumiu, foi um tremor rápido sem maiores consequências!  
ASH:-Ah! Tá certo! Ai!  
Na noite seguinte, quando todos tinham ido dormir...  
GARY:-Deve ser aqui a casa! Agora eu tenho uma luta para terminar!  
Ash acorda repentinamente.  
GOKU:-Você também sentiu?  
ASH:-É o Ki de Gary! Indiretamente é por culpa dele que eu briguei com a Misty! Eu vou acabar com ele!  
GOKU:-E desde quando você se preocupa com a Misty?  
ASH:-EU NÃO ESTOU PREOCUPADO COM ELA! Eu só.... quero acabar com o miserável!  
GOKU:-Sei! Tá bom, pode ir, só não faça barulho!  
ASH:-Falou!  
E lá fora...  
GARY:-Mas qual será o quarto dele? Deve ser esse aqui...  
ASH(pensando):-O quê? Ele está tentando entrar no quarto da Misty essa hora? Eu mato o desgraçado!  
GARY:-Pronto agora é só...  
ASH:-IÁAAAAAA!  
GARY:-Então aí está você! Prepare-se!  
ASH:-É bom você se preparar infeliz! Eu vou acabar com a tua raça!  
A luta começa e os dois trocam socos.  
Gary tenta uma joelhada no estômago, mas Ash é mais rápido e gira dando uma rasteira que faz Gary cair pregado no chão.  
Mas ele se levanta rápido já chutando o peito de Ash.  
A luta continua nesse rítimo por uns 5 minutos, quando eles começam a ficar cansados, mas nenhum dos dois pensa em desistir!  
Porém acontece uma coisinha imprevista...  
CABRUM!  
ASH:-Que barulho é esse?  
GARY:-Parece...  
ASH&GARY:-CHUVA!  
ASH(pensando):-Cara, agora eu tô ferrado!  
Começa a chover e Ash se molha transformando-se em pikachu mas Gary não se molha porque tem um guarda chuva!  
PIKACHU:-Droga!  
GARY:-O quê? Você virou um pikachu?  
PIKACHU:-Não! De jeito nenhum! Eu virei um Blastoise!  
GARY:-Um Blastoise?  
PIKACHU:-O primeiro e único do tipo elétrico! Pergunta idiota tolerância zero!  
GARY:-De qualquer jeito eu vou acabar com você! Toma!  
PIKACHU:-Aaah! Doeu, toma isso desgraçado!  
Ele manda um choque de trovão que acerta Gary e de quebra destrói seu guarda chuva!  
GARY:-AAAAAAAH!  
Gary foge rapidamente.  
PIKACHU:-Ué, por que ele fugiu tão rápido? Esse ataque nem foi tão forte!  
Então ele calmamente entra na casa e vê Misty olhando pra ele na sala.  
PIKACHU:-Misty, você está acordada?  
MISTY:-Não! De jeito nenhum, eu estou dormindo e é você quem está sonhando!  
PIKACHU:-Droga, detesto quando usam minhas frases contra mim! Mas por quê você está acordada?  
MISTY:-Digamos que um clarão, que veio de um CHOQUE DO TROVÃO, que eu não faço idéia de quem o disparou, me acordou!  
PIKACHU:-Ah! Me desculpe! Não brigue comigo... por favor!  
MISTY:-Tá, esquece! Eu só quero que você me faça um favor!  
PIKACHU:-Qual?  
MISTY:-Olha o que eu achei na sala!  
TOGEPI:-Toge!  
PIKACHU:-Um togepi? Como ele veio parar na sala?  
MISTY:-Isso não importa, só sei que ele é uma gracinha!  
PIKACHU:-Tá bom! Mas o que você quer que eu faça?  
MISTY:-Já que você vai tomar banho leva o bichinho com você! Olha, ele tá todo molhado, deve ser essa chuva!  
PIKACHU:-(Molhado?) Tá, como você quiser!  
MISTY:-Obrigada!  
Então Pikachu vai até o banheiro, se molha com água quente e volta a ser Ash.  
ASH:-Espera aí bichinho! Agora é a sua vez!  
Ele taca o bicho na água, e vê voltar a tona não um Togepi mas sim...  
ASH:-AAAAAH! GARY?  
GARY:-Seu desgraçado!  
Gary tenta atingir Ash, mas escorrega e cai dentro da banheira.  
Esse é o tempo que Ash precisa para esfriar a água e fazer Gary voltar a ser Togepi.  
ASH:-Seu filho da mãe agora eu te peguei!  
Mas o Togepi sai rolando com uma rapidez incrível.  
ASH:-Quê? Espera, eu te pego!  
Togepi então consegue chegar até a sala e pula nos braços de Misty.  
MISTY:-O que foi? Você tá assustado...  
ASH:-Misty, me entregue esse bicho agora!  
MISTY:-Então é você que está assustando o Togepi! Peça desculpas agora!  
ASH:-Você não está entendendo esse bicho na verdade é o...  
MISTY:-Não adianta essas explicações! Peça desculpas agora ou nunca mais fale comigo!  
Misty sente um pouco de remorso pelo que falou, Ash fica surpreso.  
MISTY:-É....  
ASH:-.....  
Goku então chega até a sala.  
GOKU:-Bem já chega de confusão por hoje! Vamos todos voltar a dormir!  
ASH&MISTY:-Certo!  
GOKU:-Ah, só mais uma coisa! Ash, eu acho que você deveria se vestir melhor quando for se encontrar a noite com a sua noiva, imagine se o Vegeta te pega assim...  
Ash e Misty ficam MUITO vermelhos quando percebem que Ash ainda estava pelado!  
MISTY(tapando os olhos):-Ai, que vergonha!  
ASH:(tapando você-sabe-o-quê):-Eh... boa noite Misty!  
No dia seguinte.  
FUNCIONÁRIO:-O vôo 123 da China para o Japão aterrisou com sucesso!(Curioso! Esse vôo só tem duas passageiras)  
Saindo do avião estão uma jovem moça com cabelos vermelhos e uma velha que parece ter mais de 100 anos.  
?????:-É esse o local onde está o rato?  
?????:-É, e eu terei ele nas minhas mãos em pouco tempo!  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Parte 2

AUTOR:-Desde a chegada de Goku e Ash no Japão os dias passaram-se de uma maneira que nós podemos considerar normal.  
ASH:-Normal?  
AUTOR:-Comparados com o que vem por aí pode ter certeza que esses dias foram bastante normais!  
ASH:-Ah, tá!  
AUTOR:-Agora continuemos com a história!  
A cena muda pra um lugar onde dois garotos conversam.  
JAMES:-Sim, eu também quero me vingar desse miserável! Ele acabou com a minha reputação aqui no colégio!  
GARY:-Então parece que estamos de acordo! Vamos pegar ele quando estiver sozinho e aí...  
JAMES:-Não, tenho uma idéia melhor!  
GARY:-Você tem uma idéia?  
JAMES:-Sim! Que tal acabarmos com a moral dele primeiro? Vamos descobrir do que é que ele tem mais medo, seu ponto fraco, e fazê-lo passar por uma humilhação incrível e ainda saberemos o que usar para derrotá-lo!  
?????:-É um ótimo plano!  
GARY:-Quem está aí? (Como foi que eu não senti a presença?)  
JAMES:-E o que está fazendo aqui?  
?????:-Digamos que eu também tenho meus interesses nesse assunto!  
GARY:-Esqueça, não precisamos da ajuda de uma garota com você! Só iria nos atrapalhar!  
?????:-Como quiser! Eu não irei insistir! Embora vocês irão se arrepender disso!  
JAMES:-Espere! Qual é o seu nome?  
?????:-Podem me chamar de Jasse!  
Enquanto isso.  
MISTY:-Ash! Eu não acho o Togepi em lugar nenhum!  
ASH(pensando):-Ainda bem!  
MISTY:-Ash, eu estou falando com você!  
ASH:-Waaa! Não precisa se preocupar, quando você menos esperar ele aparece! Agora vamos que já estamos atrasados para a escola!  
MISTY:-Tá certo! Então vamos!  
Desde o incidente com Gary os dois concordaram em andar na mesma calçada (mas á uns 10 metros de distância um do outro!)  
Porém ao chegarem na escola...  
MISTY:-Ai! Por quê parou assim de repente?  
ASH:-Quieta! Tem dois Ki poderosos por aqui!  
Mal acaba de falar isso duas figuras já surgem na frente deles.  
JAMES:-Olá!  
GARY:-Há quanto tempo!  
ASH:-Ah! São só vocês! Nós podemos derrotar vocês com facilidade (contudo, nem tanta facilidade assim) então nem percam seu tempo!  
GARY:-Digamos que dessa vez você vai estar por baixo!  
JAMES(puxando uma corda):-Toma!  
ASH:-AAAAAAH!  
Ash cai em um buraco com uns dez metros de altura.  
MISTY:-Ash! Tá tudo bem!  
ASH:-Ai, essa doeu!  
GARY:-Agora você vai ver o que te espera!  
JAMES(puxando outra corda):-Toma isso!  
MISTY:-Aaaah! É horrível!  
Dentro do buraco foram atirados vários Arboks venenosos.  
JAMES(pensando):-Todo mundo tem medo de cobras!  
MISTY:-Ash! Não!  
Ash entretanto permanece parado no meio das cobras sem se mexer.  
ASH:-Tá! Agora vocês planejam fazer o quê?  
GARY:-Impossível!  
ASH:-Estão tentando me assustar por acaso?  
JAMES:-Vai ver só miserável! Toma isso!  
Atiraram no buraco tudo que se pode imaginar Golbats (morcegos), Raticates (ratos) e até água fria (sorte que Ash se desviou a tempo).  
JAMES:-Não pode ser!  
GARY:-Então senhor sabe-tudo? Seu plano falhou!  
ASH:-Isso era tudo? Então acho que já posso sair!  
MISTY&JAMES(pensando):-Como ele vai sair? São uns 10 metros até a superfície!  
GARY:-Sai logo seu miserável!  
Ash pula, se apoia na lateral do buraco pula para a outra lateral e repete o processo até sair do buraco!  
JAMES:-Como?  
MISTY:-Ash! Isso foi incrível... mas não custava nada ter pedido ajuda! Você é muito convencido e irresponsável!  
Ash sorri, embora ela não queira admitir já está amolecendo! E ele também!  
ASH:-Valeu Misty! Enquanto a vocês saibam que esse foi o plano mais ridículo que já vi! Saibam que eu sou invencível e não tenho medo de nada!  
Gary e James ficam sem falar nada enquanto observam Ash e Misty irem embora.  
JAMES:-Droga!  
GARY:-É tudo culpa sua! Se nós tivessemos pegado ele desde o começo isso não teria acontecido!  
Porém, uma jovem observava toda a cena do alto de uma árvore.  
JASSE:-É está na hora de dar a ele um pequeno susto!  
Mais tarde, na saída da aula.  
MISTY:-Escuta Ash! Você não teve nem um pouquinho de medo hoje cedo?  
ASH(fazendo pose):-Você acha que eu ia me assustar com aquelas coisinhas? Saiba que eu não tenho medo de nada!  
Pra variar, dois sayajins escondidos assistiam a cena peculiar.  
VEGETA:-Que cara convencido esse seu filho!  
GOKU(pensando alto):-Olha só quem fala!  
VEGETA:-O QUÊ FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!  
GOKU:-Eu? Não disse nada!  
VEGETA:-Ah, você disse, eu ouvi muito bem!  
GOKU:-Você está ficando velho Vegeta! Já não está muito bem da cabeça!  
VEGETA(SSJ):-O QUÊ? REPETE ISSO SE TIVER CORAGEM!  
GOKU(nem um pouco impressionado):-Ah, corta essa! Vamos continuar espionando que é melhor!  
VEGETA:-Certo.... mas que você disse alguma coisa você disse!  
GOKU:-Saco! O quê foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?   
ASH:-Ei Misty! Aposto que chego primeiro que você em casa!  
MISTY:-Ah é? Saiba que ninguém é mais rápido do que eu!  
ASH:-Então acho que devo mudar meu nome para "ninguém"!  
POF!  
ASH:-Ai, essa doeu! Ei espera!  
MISTY:-Hahá! Tente me alcançar seu convencido!  
ASH:-Ah é? Você pediu!  
Os dois saem correndo a uma super velocidade e Ash não consegue se aproximar.  
JASSE:-Bem, acho que está na hora de mostrar para ele, venha bichano!  
??????:-Meowth!  
MISTY:-E então seu convencido! Isso é tudo que você tem?  
ASH:-Na verdade não! Prepare-se! Hiiá! Kaioken!  
VEGETA:-Você ensinou pra ele o Kaioken?  
GOKU:-É a única técnica que ele consegue dominar! Pena que o Kaioken só aumente as capacidades físicas!  
VEGETA:-Ou seja, ele aumenta seu poder, mas continua idiota!  
Misty vê Ash se aproximando cada vez mais.  
MISTY:-Impossível!  
ASH:-Hahá! E agora? Pode ter certeza que eu vou ganhar!  
Ash deixa Misty para trás e dobra a esquina só para ter a visão mais aterrorizante de sua vida!  
Ash dá um berro que pode ser ouvido até em Namekusei.  
GOKU:-Oh, não! Isso só pode significar uma coisa! Vamos Vegeta, depressa!  
VEGETA:-???  
Misty dobra a esquina e vê Ash desmaiado no chão.  
MISTY:-ASH! O quê foi? Por quê gritou desse jeito? O quê foi que te assustou?  
Misty olha em volta e não vê nada além de um inocente felino.  
MEOWTH:-Meowth?  
MISTY:-Será que... não, não pode ser!  
Ash:-Oh, aonde estou?  
MISTY(dando aquele abraço):-Ash, que bom que você está bem!  
ASH:-Waaah!.... A-aquela coisa já foi embora?  
MISTY:-Coisa? Ah, sim! Eu acho que já foi embora, tudo o que tem aqui é só um Meowth!  
ASH:-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Ash dá outro berro e pula desesperado nos braços de Misty, no estilo dos desenhos do Scooby Doo!  
MISTY:-O quê pensa que está fazendo?  
GOKU:-Era o que eu temia! (Goku pega o meowth e coloca dois dedos na testa!)  
VEGETA:-O quê foi esse berreiro todo?  
MISTY:-Goku, papai? O quê estão fazendo aqui?  
VEGETA:-Eh, bem... nós... nós só viemos para cá por causa do berro que ouvimos! E aliás... O QUÊ VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO RAPAZ?!  
Ash ainda está paralizado de medo.  
MISTY:-Não é o que você está pensando papai! Ele só se assustou com alguma coisa!  
VEGETA:-Não interessa! Essa sem-vergonhice eu só vou permitir depois do casamento!  
MISTY(com aquela gotona na altura da testa):-Papai, acho que você está meio desinformado sobre a juventude de hoje!  
VEGETA:-Está me chamando de ultrapassado?!  
MISTY(com aquela cara mais inocente do mundo):-Quem? Eeeu? Imagina...  
Goku volta.  
GOKU:-Pronto, acho que os Namekuseijins vão tratá-lo muito bem!  
MISTY:-Eh, Goku! Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
GOKU:-Manda!  
MISTY:-Poderia fazer o favor de me explicar por quê ele ficou tão assustado por causa de um simples meowth?  
GOKU:-Oh, sim! Infelizmente isso é culpa minha! Vamos levá-lo pra casa e assim eu explico tudo!  
MISTY:-Certo!  
E uma pessoa que ainda espiava de longe ainda não podia acreditar.  
JAMES:-Não é possível!  
?????:-Surpreso?  
JAMES:-Você é...  
JASSE:-Sim, sou eu!  
JAMES:-Você sabia disso o tempo todo?  
JASSE:-Como eu disse, seria bem mais fácil se vocês tivessem pedido a minha ajuda desde o começo!  
JAMES:-Hunf! Acho que tem razão!  
JASSE:-Bom, agora que já sabe o que tem que fazer, boa sorte! A gente se vê!  
JAMES:-Ei espere, eu... droga, ela se foi! Mas Ash Saotome não perde por esperar...  
Jasse está no alto de um prédio.  
JASSE:-Ele vai fazer exatamente o que eu quero, e depois é só você usar a sua técnica vovó!  
?????:-Pode contar comigo, eu sei o que tenho que fazer!  
E na casa dos Tendou...  
GOKU:-É minha culpa Ash ter esse trauma com meowths!  
VEGETA:-Ah, é? E por quê?  
GOKU:-Bem, quando ele ainda tinha 5 anos ele estava em fase de treinamento, mas estava ficando convencido demais!  
MISTY:-Parece que ele não mudou nada!  
GOKU:-Então, como eu estava dizendo, ele se achava invencível e dizia que suportaria qualquer tipo de treinamento. Então eu fiz uma coisa da qual me arrependo até hoje!  
MISTY:-O quê você fez?  
GOKU:-Eu... derramei caldo de peixe nele e o coloquei em um porão cheio de meowths famintos!  
MISTY:-!!!!!  
VEGETA:-Eu não acredito! Quem diria que o santinho do Kakaroto poderia fazer uma coisa dessas com o próprio filho!  
GOKU:-Ora, minha paciência não é infinita! Eu também (SSJ) POSSO ME IRRITAR SABIAM?!  
VEGETA:-(glup)Com certeza!  
MISTY:-Eh... então desde esse incidente ele tem esse medo incontrolável de meowths!  
GOKU:-Isso mesmo, é o único ponto fraco dele (olha para Misty), quer dizer, até ele conhecer você!  
MISTY:-Até ele me conhecer? Por quê?  
GOKU:-Nada, nada! Você mesma vai descobrir!  
MISTY:-????  
GOKU:-Só se lembre de uma coisa: ele fica com tanto medo quando vê um meowth que perde completamente o controle, faz coisas que não teria coragem de fazer normalmente e não se lembra de nada depois!  
MISTY:-Tá entendi! Então sem comentar isso com ele né?  
GOKU:-Isso mesmo! Isso só deve ficar entre a gente! Imagina se o Gary ou os outros rivais de Ash soubessem disso!  
MISTY:-Ia ser horrível!  
GOKU:-Ele só deve acordar amanhã de manhã, a menos que tenha um motivo forte para acordar!  
VEGETA:-Bem, já chega dessa enrolação! Vamos almoçar de uma vez!  
ASH:-Alguém falou em almoço?  
Todos caem prá trás.  
ASH:-Ué, eu disse alguma coisa errada?  
No dia seguinte...  
ASH:-O quê deu em você, hein? Normalmente você faz questão de ficar o mais longe possível e agora está andando do meu lado!  
MISTY:-Eh, nada! Eu só queria saber se você está bem mesmo!  
ASH:-Claro que eu estou bem! Por quê todo mundo fica me perguntando isso?  
MISTY:-Nada, esquece!  
JAMES:-Aí vem ele! Prepare-se!  
GARY:-É bom que funcione dessa vez!  
JAMES:-Pode ficar tranqüilo! Dessa vez tudo vai dar certo!  
POF!  
JAMES:-Não disse? Caiu direitnho na armadilha!  
ASH:-Ai! Doeu!  
MISTY:-Isso está ficando entediante! Ash tudo bem aí embaixo?  
ASH:-Tá! Eu só quero saber o que aqueles idiotas planejam dessa vez!  
GARY:-Dessa vez temos algo quente pra você!  
JAMES:-Vamos ver se você gosta disso!  
MISTY:-Oh, não! Eles são...  
Mais ou menos uns vinte meowths são despejados no buraco.  
ASH:-......  
MISTY:-Ash tente mater a calma por favor!  
ASH:-......  
MISTY:-ASH!  
ASH:-......  
JAMES:-Hahá! E agora o que pretende fazer?  
GARY:-Não pode ser! Eu nunca o vi tremer tanto! Isso prova que ele é realmente um rato!  
Ash está paralizado de medo e não consegue manter o controle.  
ASH:-Meowth!  
Ash fica na posição de ataque de um verdadeiro meowth.  
JAMES:-Hã? O quê há com ele?  
MISTY:-Oh, não! Ele perdeu o controle!  
ASH:-Meowth, meowth!  
GARY:-Ele está agindo como um animal!  
MISTY:-VEJAM SÓ O QUÊ VOCÊS FIZERAM!  
Ash começa a perseguir os outros meowths que saem do buraco correndo desesperadamente.  
GARY:-Ele ficou louco! Está agindo como um meowth!  
MISTY:-Não me diga! É mesmo?! AGORA NÃO FIQUEM PARADOS AÍ! Temos que parar ele antes que algo pior aconteça!  
JAMES:-Isso é problema dele!  
GARY:-Ele tem razão! Aquele rato que se vire!  
MISTY:-Ora, seus filhos da p...  
Ash retorna ao local ainda agindo como um meowth.  
MISTY:-Ash, tá tudo bem? Calma, agora a gente vai voltar pra casa tá?  
Ash fica olhando para Misty com aquela cara de cachorro vira-lata e toma uma atitude!  
MISTY:-Ash... o quê vai fazer!  
JAMES:-Será que ele vai...  
Sem esperar nem mais um segundo Ash pula nos braços de Misty e manda uma lambida bem na boca!  
GARY&JAMES:-Ooooooh! Desgraçado, filho da p...  
Misty fica muito vermelha e tem a única reação esperada numa situação dessas.  
POF!  
Ash é arremessado contra uma parede e fica vendo estrelas.  
ASH:-Aaaah! O quê aconteceu?  
MISTY:-Ele voltou ao normal!  
JASSE:-Agora toma isso!  
Jasse pega um balde de água fria e molha Ash.  
PIKACHU:-Hã? O quê? Quando? Aonde?  
JASSE:-Agora vovó!  
?????:-Toma isso! Hiaaá!  
A velhinha aplica uma dedada certeira na altura do estômago do Pikachu.  
PIKACHU:-Aaaah! O quê você pensa que está fazendo? Toma isso!  
Pikachu manda um potente trovão contra a velhinha que para a surpresa geral pára o ataque com uma só mão.  
JASSE:-Acalme-se ratinho! Lembra-se de mim?  
PIKACHU:-Você é a...  
JASSE:-Que bom que lembrou! Saiba que minha avó usou uma técnica especial e agora você ficará nessa forma para sempre!  
PIKACHU:-Ora, sua...  
MISTY:-Ash! Tá tudo bem?  
PIKACHU:-Oh, não! Misty, afaste-se! Não deixe elas te pegarem!  
?????:-Então ainda temos mais lixo por aqui?  
JASSE:-Pode deixar comigo! Ela não conseguirá fazer nada!  
MISTY:-Como disse?  
PIKACHU:-MISTY! CAI FORA DAQUI!  
MISTY:-Mas Ash...  
GARY:-Não acredito! Até ele tem medo dessas duas? Qual será o motivo?  
JAMES:-.....  
GARY:-O quê houve? Você morreu por acaso?  
JAMES:-E-ele v-virou um Pikachu?!!  
GARY:-Pelo visto você ainda tem muito para aprender!  
JASSE:-Pois bem! É hora de começar!  
?????:-Até que enfim!  
PIKACHU:-Droga! Esse será o nosso fim!  
MISTY:-Ash...  
JASSE:-Agora não haverá milagre nenhum para salvá-los!  
????:-TAIOKEN!!!  
JASSE:-AAAAAAAH!  
?????:-Meus olhos! Eu não enxergo!  
MISTY:-O quê?  
PIKACHU:-Papai?  
GOKU:-Ainda bem que cheguei á tempo (coloca dois dedos na testa) Vamos, segurem-se em mim e vamos embora daqui!  
MISTY&PIKACHU:-Certo!  
GARY:-Raios! Esse poderia ter sido o fim dele!  
JAMES:-Eles sumiram!  
Gary fica com aquela gotona na altura da testa.  
JASSE:-Que droga! Eles escaparam!  
?????:-Mas eles não poderão ficar escondidos por muito tempo! E além do mais ele está preso na forma de Pikachu!  
JASSE:-Certo, vamos voltar!  
GARY:-Esperem!  
?????:-Quem é você?  
GARY:- Não interessa, eu tenho umas perguntinhas pra fazer!  
?????:-Será um prazer respondê-las! (Esse jovem tem um grande potencial e pode vir a ser muito útil!)  
Na residência dos Tendou...  
VEGETA:-Mais uma vez você nos deve explicações!  
GOKU:-Certo! Vou direto ao ponto! Durante nossa viagem à China nós nos deparamos com uma tribo de amazonas incrivelmente fortes, que parecem ter um estranho interesse nas fontes amaldiçoadas onde nós caímos!  
VEGETA:-E daí? Qual é o problema?  
GOKU:-O problema é que por acidente nós nos transformamos na frente da tribo inteira!  
Vegeta cai prá trás.  
VEGETA:-Você não tem jeito! Sempre desajeitado!  
PIKACHU:-Droga, não adianta!  
GOKU:-O quê foi?  
MISTY:-Ele não consegue voltar à forma humana, não importa com quanta água quente ele se molhe!  
GOKU:-Isso é horrível!  
PIKACHU:-HORRÍVEL? É uma desgraça! Eu nunca mais vou voltar a ser quem eu era!  
Ele sai correndo pela porta.  
MISTY:-Ash, espere! Eu vou atrás dele!  
VEGETA:-Isso é lamentável! Você não sabe de nada que possa ajudá-lo?  
GOKU:-Infelizmente não!  
Misty encontra Ash no quintal.  
MISTY:-Ash, não fique assim!  
PIKACHU:-Não fique assim! Há! É fácil dizer! Eu nunca mais vou ser o que eu era!  
MISTY:-Nós vamos encontrar um jeito!  
PIKACHU:-Eu duvido! O melhor que eu posso fazer é me entregar!  
MISTY:-Não diga isso!  
PIKACHU:-Afinal quem se importaria se eu fosse embora?  
MISTY:-Muita gente! O seu pai, o pessoal da escola, o pessoal daqui de casa, todos se importam muito com você!  
PIKACHU:-Bem, não me convenceu (começa a chorar) eu vou embora!  
MISTY:-Eu não vou deixar você ir embora!  
PIKACHU:-Por quê?  
MISTY:-Porque.... (também começa a chorar) eu quero que você fique!  
PIKACHU:-......  
Vegeta observava a cena pela janela.  
VEGETA(chorando):-Cara, parece até final de novela!  
GOKU:-O quê é isso? Você está chorando Vegeta?  
VEGETA(SSJ):-ESTÁ LOUCO?! Onde já se viu? Eu, o mais forte do universo chorar!  
GOKU:-Sei, sei.  
MISTY:-Por favor... não vá!  
PIKACHU:-Misty...  
?????:-O que foi garotinha? Uma moça tão linda como você não devia estar chorando!  
PIKACHU:-Eeeei!  
MISTY:-Quem é o senhor?  
GOKU:-Não pode ser mas é o.... MESTRE KAME!  
  
CONTINUA... 


	3. Parte 3

Na parte anterior vimos que Ash conheceu inimigos bem poderosos e levou um golpe especial que o impede de se tornar humano de novo. Contudo, há a surpreendente aparição do Mestre Kame! Qual será a intenção dele, e o que ele poderá fazer para ajudar?  
Leia e descubra.  
VEGETA:-Quê? Mas por quê esse velhote veio até aqui?  
GOKU:-Olha eu não sei! Mas isso é ótimo! Se alguém pode reverter o que fizeram com Ash, esse alguém é o Mestre Kame!  
PIKACHU:-Quem é você?!  
KAME:-O que é isso? Um pikachu falante?  
PIKACHU&MISTY:-Não! De jeito nenhum! Não é um pikachu falante, só está usando playback que nem fez uma certa cantora em um certo festival!  
KAME(sangrando pelo nariz):-Não me diga que aquela gracinha de cantora americana que ainda é virgem está por aqui!  
Ash e Misty ficam com aquelas gotas na altura da testa.  
PIKACHU&MISTY(um olhando pra cara do outro):-Ele acreditou!!!  
PIKACHU:-Eu acho que ele esclerosou!  
MISTY:-É mesmo! Esse aí consegue ser mais lento que você!  
GOKU:-Não liguem pra ele!  
PIKACHU:-Pai, você conhece esse velhote?  
GOKU:-Digamos que sim! Ele foi meu mestre por muito tempo! Ele é forte, apesar de ser um pouco, hã.... excêntrico!  
VEGETA:-Agora tarado mudou de nome é?  
MISTY:-Eh... mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?  
GOKU:-Sinceramente eu não sei! Mas isso é muito bom! Ash, se tem alguém que pode te fazer voltar ao normal de novo, essa pessoa é o Mestre Kame!  
PIKACHU:-Está falando sério pai?  
GOKU:-Não! Tô falando isso só pra te animar!  
Ash cai prá trás.  
GOKU:-Pergunta idiota, tolerância zero! E eu ia brincar com um negócio desses? Acha que eu sou tão doido assim... não respondam!  
Todos ficam com aquelas gotas.  
Goku:-Agora vamos acordar ele do seu transe! Ei, Mestre olhe! Uma porção de garotas de biquíni!  
KAME:-Quê? Como? Quando? Aonde? Quem? Por quê? Ah, é você Goku!  
PIKACHU(pensando):-Cara, esse velho é mais tarado do que aquele velho amigo meu chamado Brock...  
GOKU:-Como vai mestre?  
KAME:-Muito bem! E por aqui tudo em ordem?  
GOKU:-Eh... quase! Lembra do acidente do qual lhe falei?  
KAME:-Ah, o das fontes amaldiçoadas! Como eu não poderia lembrar?  
GOKU:-Pois é! Está vendo aquele pikachu ali? É o meu filho que se transformou por causa da maldição!  
KAME:-O QUÊ? (chorando aquela caichoeira de lágrimas no estilo dos animes) Quer dizer então que aquela cantora tão bonita não está aqui?  
Todos caem prá trás.  
KAME:-Também eu mereço! Podia ter passado as férias no Brasil, ver aquele festival, mas nãaao, eu tinha que vir aqui pro Japão! Mas não entendo porque a preocupação com o garoto! Basta que ele se molhe com água quente para voltar ao normal!  
GOKU:-É mestre, costumava ser assim, mas tivemos um pequeno probleminha...  
Depois de tudo explicado...  
KAME:-Ah, então foi isso que aconteceu! Isso quer dizer que foi mesmo a minha irmã Uranai! Então não perdi tempo vindo até aqui!  
VEGETA:-O quê quer dizer com isso velho asqueroso?  
KAME:-Eu vim aqui atrás de Uranai e sua neta! Ela deve estar planejando algo!  
MISTY:-Como o quê?  
KAME:-Não sei!  
Todos caem prá trás.  
KAME:-Bem, se eu soubesse não precisaria vir até aqui!  
GOKU:-Eh... tem razão! Mas agora tenho um favor para te pedir! Poderia fazer meu filho voltar ao normal?  
KAME:-Como foi Uranai que fez isso acho que sim! Deixe eu dar uma olhada...  
PIKACHU:-Ei, qual é? Sai fora! Eu sou espada tá sabendo?  
MISTY:-Então você corta pros dois lados e gosta que te segurem por trás?  
Ash dá uma encarada. Todos ficam parados olhando, como se a última não estivesse no "script".  
PIKACHU:-Você não percebeu que o autor está querendo fazer uma história decente para os leitores?  
MISTY:-Eh, me desculpe!  
PIKACHU:-Essa passa, mas vamos tentar manter o nível dessa fanfiction um pouco mais alto que o do programa do Ratinho, fui claro?  
MISTY:-Entendido!  
PIKACHU:-Pronto, agora vamos parar com a palhaçada e voltar à história!  
Todos voltam a agir normalmente.  
KAME:-É possível que o jovem Ash volte ao normal!  
Todos saem comemorando no estilo dos animes.  
KAME:-Contudo...  
Todos param imediatamente.  
KAME:-... eu só farei ele voltar ao normal se ele me vencer em um desafio!  
MISTY:-O QUÊ? Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas seu...  
GOKU:-Calma Misty!  
VEGETA:-Calma o kcete! Imagine o mico que irei pagar levando a minha filinha caçula no altar para se casar com um pokémon de terno e gravata!  
Todo mundo fica com aquela gota na altura da testa quando imaginam a cena.  
PIKACHU:-Aceito o seu desafio!  
Todos olham surpresos.  
GOKU:-Ash, tem idéia do que está fazendo?  
PIKACHU:-Não! De jeito nenhum! Eu estou fazendo isso só pra te irritar! Pergunta idiota...  
POF! Ash toma um soco e vai parar do outro lado da rua.  
GOKU:-Isso é para aprender a não dar respostas malcriadas ao seu pai!  
PIKACHU(pensando):-Cara, não sei porque mas ele falou igualzinho a Chichi agora!  
KAME:-Ótimo! Isso prova que é um jovem com valor! Mostrou coragem em aceitar o meu desafio e força para agüentar um soco do Goku! Pois bem, a luta será daqui a uma hora, esteja preparado!  
Goku vai até onde está Ash.  
GOKU:-Tá vendo no que você se meteu agora? Por quê só arruma encrenca?  
PIKACHU:-Porque é o único jeito de eu voltar ao normal e eu não vou perder essa chance! Eu sei que ele é mais forte do que eu, mas eu vou conseguir! Por favor papai me treine durante essa uma hora que falta!  
Goku fica ao mesmo tempo surpreso e admirado com a atitude do filho.  
GOKU:-Está certo filho, começe o aquecimento! Vamos treinar e tenho certeza que você vai vencer!  
PIKACHU:-Legal!  
GOKU:-Espere só um pouco enquanto eu vou ao banheiro!  
Ash cai prá trás.  
GOKU:-Não se preocupe, Vegeta o treinará enquanto isso!  
VEGETA(com um sorriso irônico):-Ora, não precisa se preocupar, eu o treinarei muito bem!  
PIKACHU:-Glup... Então tá bom!  
GOKU:-Misty, eu poderia falar um pouco com você?  
MISTY:-Comigo? Mas por quê?  
GOKU:-Olha, não é por nada não, mas daria para você pedir que suas amigas da escola viessem aqui para tomar banho de piscina?  
MISTY:-O quê? Não me diga que o senhor é igual ao seu mestre!  
GOKU:-Não, não é o que você está pensando! É que isso pode ajudar muito o Ash na luta!  
MISTY:-Hã?  
GOKU:-Apenas faça o que eu estou pedindo e tudo ficará certo, ok? Você quer que ele volte ao normal logo não é?  
MISTY:-Ehh... claro! Se é pra ajudar ele farei o que você está pedindo!  
GOKU:-Ótimo! Agora com licensa que eu tenho que preparar Ash para a luta antes que seu pai quebre ele por inteiro!  
PIKACHU:-Ai, isso dói!  
VEGETA(SSJ):-Anda! Se não agüenta um treinamento tão simples como quer se casar com a minha filha? Anda responde!  
Vegeta distribui mais algumas porradas  
PIKACHU:-Kaioken!  
Ash consegue equilibrar a luta usando sua técnica.  
VEGETA(SSJ):-Uh, você é bem forte! Mas seu nível ainda é muito baixo! (dá um golpe que deixa Ash tonto) Vamos ver se você agüenta isso... Final Fla...  
GOKU:-Taioken!  
VEGETA:-Ah, meus olhos!  
PIKACHU:-Pai?  
GOKU:-Pô Vegeta, não dava pra pegar mais leve com o garoto não? Você sabe que dentro de pouco tempo ele terá uma luta importante? Por quê iria usar sua melhor técnica? Para ele ir parar no hospital?  
VEGETA:-Você foi muito mole com ele! Se tivesse sido treinado adequadamente não precisaria lutar com aquele velhote!  
PIKACHU(se recompondo):-Ele está certo pai!  
GOKU:-Como?  
PIKACHU:-Mas não foi sua culpa! Eu sempre me julgava o melhor e não queria saber de treinar! Mas agora vi que meu poder não é suficiente! Por isso eu tenho que provar que sou capaz de resolver meus problemas sozinhos!  
KAME:-Isso foi tocante garoto!  
GOKU:-Mestre? Já se passou uma hora!  
PIKACHU:-Mas como? Nem deu tempo de treinar direito!  
KAME:-Talvez se você falasse menos e treinasse mais...  
PIKACHU:-Droga!  
KAME:-Agora vamos montar a área de combate! Vamos fazer um círculo com 5 metros de raio! A regra é bem simples: o primeiro que sair do círculo perde!  
PIKACHU:-Beleza! (nessa forma eu sou menor e mais ágil então vai ser mais difícil de eu sair desse círculo)  
KAME:-Então está bem! Vamos começar!  
Misty está assistindo a luta pela janela da casa.  
MISTY:-Vai...  
DAISY:-Ora, ora! Quer dizer que a nossa irmã caçula está louca para ver seu noivo em ação!  
MISTY:-É claro que não! Eu só.... estou esperando as minhas amigas!  
DAISY:-Ah sei! Afinal, por quê chamou todas elas para nadar aqui se a piscina está vazia?  
MISTY:-Eh... faz parte de um plano!  
DAISY:-Plano?  
MISTY:-É um plano! Agora por favor se retire! Não tem nada para se ver aqui!  
DAISY:-Tá bom! Eu não iria mesmo ficar aqui segurando vela!  
MISTY:-Ora sua...  
De volta a luta, Ash está tomando uma surra feia embora esteja lutando com muita garra.  
PIKACHU:-Tome!  
KAME:-Ai! Sua garra é mesmo afiada!  
(Nota mental do autor: tentar evitar outras piadas tão sem graça quanto essa última)  
PIKACHU:-Já que eu estou na forma de Pikachu... agüenta essa! Choque do Trovão!  
KAME:-Haha! Achava que eu iria me assustar com um choquinho desses?  
GOKU(pensando):-Ele nem imagina o choque que irá tomar...  
PIKACHU(pensando):-Droga! Não pode continuar assim! Eu vou ter que arriscar!  
KAME:-O quê foi? Quer desistir?  
PIKACHU:-NUNCA! Quadrúplo Kaioken!  
GOKU&VEGETA:-Oh!  
KAME:-Impressionante! Isso até me lembra o... ai!  
PIKACHU:-Tome isso! E isso! E mais isso!  
VEGETA:-Hahá! Bem feito! Esse velhote está tomando a surra que merece!  
GOKU:-Não fique tão animado! Ash está No Limite!  
Tã tã tã... tã tã tã (musica do No Limite).  
ZECA CAMARGO:-Como vocês viram, Ash acaba de chegar No Limite! Mas mais importante do que ele passar pelo portal dos quatro elementos vai ser o que ele vai ter que encarar agora!  
Voltando para a luta, Ash desfere um último golpe antes de cair sem forças.  
PIKACHU(pensando):-Droga! Eu quero me levantar, mas meu corpo não deixa! Sinto muito, mas acho que vou perder essa luta...  
KAME:-Ai! (Mestre Kame está sem um dente da frente na boca) Ora seu.... Nojento, tcham!  
VEGETA:-É! Até que ele não lutou tão mal! É uma pena que irá perder!  
GOKU:-Tem certeza? Fique de olho!  
KAME:-Agora eu vou te mostrar a minha super técnica que vai acabar de uma vez por todas com essa luta! Prepare-se! Ka...  
GOKU:-Oh-oh!  
KAME:-Me...  
VEGETA:-Ai!  
KAME:-Ha...  
MISTY(correndo em direção ao campo de batalha):-NÃO! PARE COM ISSO!  
KAME:-Me...  
Ash começa a rezar.  
?????:-Oi Misty! Nós chegamos!  
Mestre Kame para de formar o golpe e começa a sangrar pelo nariz.  
AMIGA:-Já viemos de biquíni que nem você pediu, mas a sua piscina não estava vazia?  
Sem mais um segundo de demora Mestre Kame pula fora do ringue e vai direto nas garotas.  
KAME:-Ehh! Garotas, esses biquínis parecem estar apertando vocês! Por quê não deixam que eu os tire para que não incomodem mais!  
POF! Mestre Kame cai no chão vendo estrelas.  
AMIGA:-Misty, quem é esse velho tarado?  
MISTY:-Eh... aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto garotas! Podem deixar que eu conto tudo mais tarde, ok?  
PIKACHU:-Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu?  
VEGETA:-Não olhe pra mim!  
GOKU:-Bem, pra mim a única coisa que aconteceu foi que o Mestre Kame saiu do círculo! O que significa que você venceu Ash!  
PIKACHU:-Eu venci? Ótimo então quer dizer que eu já posso...zzzzzzzz  
MISTY:-O quê houve com ele?  
VEGETA:-Na certa perdeu muita energia durante a luta!  
GOKU:-É o que parece! Com certeza ele ficará dormindo por algumas horas!  
MISTY:-Tá certo! É melhor que descanse! Enquanto isso vamos comer alguma coisa...  
Ash rapidamente se levanta.  
PIKACHU:-Alguém falou em comida?  
Todos caem prá trás.  
VEGETA:-Escuta aqui infeliz, você não estava dormindo para recuperar energia?  
PIKACHU:-Sim, mas eu prefiro recuperar minha energia de outro modo!  
Mestre Kame também se levanta.  
KAME:-Oh, o quê aconteceu? Pra onde foram as garotas?  
GOKU:-Caso não se lembre mestre, o senhor pulou fora do círculo para vê-las!  
KAME:-Quê? Ahhhh... é mesmo, agora me lembro! Isso significa que o jovem Ash venceu o combate!  
PIKACHU(fazendo o "v" da vitória):-Eu sou demais!  
MISTY:-Você não fez nada! Você apenas teve sorte e deve tudo ao seu... munnnf  
GOKU(tapando a boca de Misty):-...enorme poder obtido com o treinamento!  
KAME:-Bem, se eu perdi acho que sou obrigado a fazer ele voltar ao normal! Mas tem um probleminha, venha cá Ash!  
PIKACHU:-Que tipo de problema?  
KAME:-É que o ponto que eu vou ter que apertar para desfazer o golpe de Uranai fica no (fala no ouvido de Ash)  
PIKACHU:-QUÊ? MAS NEM A PAU! CÊ NUNCA VAI BOTAR A MÃO AÍ! TÁ DUVIDANDO DA MINHA MASCULINIDADE? SAIBA QUE EU SOU... (olha para Misty que faz a maior cara de inocente) ESPADA TÁ SABENDO?  
KAME:-Sinto muito, mas é o único jeito de fazer você voltar ao normal!  
PIKACHU:-Mas eu não vou deixar!  
GOKU,MISTY&VEGETA:-Ah, você vai!  
PIKACHU:-Nem vem! Cai fora! No que vocês estão pensando eu não vou... AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
Mais tarde, na mesa do jantar.  
KAME:-Realmente, a comida nessa casa é muito boa!  
GOKU:-Chomp, é mesmo, chomp, isso aqui, chomp, é uma delícia!  
VEGETA:-Não fale com a boca cheia seu animal!  
MISTY:-E você Ash? Por quê não se senta?  
Ash (já na forma normal) dá uma encarada.  
ASH:-Não! Eu prefiro comer em pé mesmo!  
Em uma floresta não longe dali.  
URANAI:-Então o velho do Kame está aqui no Japão?  
JASSE:-Sim! Não tem medo de que ele possa estragar os nossos planos?  
Jasse vê uma árvore de 15 metros cair na sua frente.  
URANAI:-Não é preciso ter medo com um pupilo assim!  
GARY:-Obrigado! Mas agora acho que eu tenho um rato para pegar!  
2 dias depois...  
PÉEEEEEEEEM!  
ASH:-Ah, até que enfim essa aula chata acabou!  
MISTY:-Não sei porque você estava reclamando, pelo menos hoje você conseguiu assistir a aula sentado!  
Ash dá uma encarada.  
ASH:-Olha, mais um comentário infeliz desse e você vai se arrepender!  
MISTY:-Ah, é? Duvido!  
ASH:-Acho melhor não duvidar!  
MISTY:-E por acaso você pensa em fazer o quê?  
ASH:-Eu? Bem... eu... é... não vou te falar! É, isso mesmo! Eu vou te pegar desprevenida!  
MISTY:-Sei! Na verdade eu acho que você está blefando!  
ASH:-Para de me provocar! Que saco! Você não tem coisa melhor pra fazer não?  
MISTY:-Não!  
ASH(em voz muito baixa):-Ela deve estar naquele período do mês!  
POF! Ash toma uma porrada na cabeça!  
MISTY:-Eu ouvi isso!  
ASH:-Aaah! Doeu! Não precisava ter feito isso!  
MISTY:-Foi você que começou!  
ASH:-Eu? Você que começou essa discussão, assim como todas as outras!  
Duas figuras observavam a cena toda de cima (como sempre, aliás)  
GOKU:-Isso não é bom!  
VEGETA:-Mas quem esse garoto pensa que é para falar assim com a minha filha?  
GOKU:-Duas boas razões! Primeiro, ele é meu filho, e segundo, ele é o futuro marido dela!  
VEGETA:-Ah, é? Sabe que eu estou quase desistindo desse casamento por outras duas boas razões! Primeiro, minha filha merece coisa melhor, e segundo, eu não sei se quero misturar meu sangue de sayajin superior com um de classe baixa como o seu!  
POF! Vegeta toma um soco no estômago.  
GOKU(SSJ):-Eu raramente me irrito, mas você mereceu dessa vez!  
VEGETA(se contorcendo de dor):-Ora... seu... miserável!  
GOKU(voltando ao normal):-Olhe só a que ponto chegamos! Estamos brigando até por uma coisa que nós dois queríamos muito!  
VEGETA:-Fale por você! Eu já disse que penso seriamente em reconsiderar isso!  
GOKU(voando para longe):-Faça o que quiser!  
VEGETA(voando na direção oposta):-Pode apostar!  
Enquanto os dois sayajins brigavam no alto, o clima continuava tenso lá embaixo.  
ASH:-Aaai! Outra vez isso?  
MISTY:-Você mereceu!  
ASH:-Pra mim chega! Já sei! Vou ignorar você! Pra mim você não existe mais a partir de agora!  
MISTY:-O mesmo digo eu!  
Os dois agora andam em calçadas separadas, até que uma figura conhecida surge do nada.  
GARY:-Ora, ora! Foi bom saber disso!  
ASH:-Miserável! O quê faz aqui?  
Misty ignora os dois.  
GARY:-Eu vim aqui pelo mesmo motivo de sempre acabar com você!  
ASH:-Passa amanhã! Agora eu não tô nem um pouco a fim de lutar!  
Misty continua ignorando os dois.  
GARY:-Ah, é? Pelo o quê eu vi, vocês dois agora estão separados não?  
ASH(fazendo um olhar de desprezo):-Nós nunca estivemos juntos!  
Misty então para ao ouvir a última frase.  
GARY:-Então suponho que você não ligaria se eu fizesse algo com ela!  
ASH:-Ehhh.... claro que não, isso não é da minha conta!  
GARY:-Então eu estou liberado para fazer, digamos....  
Gary desaparece e aparece na frente de Misty.  
ASH:-O quê?  
GARY:-Isso!  
Gary tasca um tremendo beijo na boca de Misty que fica sem reação.  
GARY:-E então idiota? O quê achou disso?  
Ash sente seu sangue de meio-sayajin ferver.  
Seu cabelo chega a ficar amarelo por uma fração de segundo mas retorna rapidamente ao normal.  
Mas ele esquece tudo o que aconteceu a poucos minutos atrás e manda um grito de combate enquanto vai pra cima de Gary.  
ASH:-DESGRAÇADOOOOOOOO!!!  
Misty fica surpresa com essa reação.  
Gary fica feliz, ele conseguiu o que desejeva.  
ASH:-QUADRÚPLO KAIOKEN!!!  
Ash manda todos os seus melhores golpes contra Gary e quase todos acertam em cheio, mas Gary mal se mexe!  
Ash para e fica frente a frente com seu rival.  
ASH:-Mas como? Isso não pode ser verdade!  
GARY:-Parece que o duro treinamento que eu fiz valeu a pena! Você já não é mais adversário para mim!  
Misty só pode assistir quietinha a luta.  
ASH:-Desgraçado! Prepare-se! Hyaáaa!!!  
Ash manda um soco com todas as forças mas Gary segura a mão de Ash com a sua própria mão.  
ASH:-O quê?  
GARY:-Como eu disse, você não pode me vencer!  
Gary começa a apertar a mão de Ash até que se ouve um "crec"  
ASH:-AAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
MISTY:-Ash!!!  
GARY:-Que pena! Parece que sua mão quebrou! Não precisa se preocupar! Não vai ser só a mão que vai quebrar!  
Gary manda um soco MUITO forte no estômago de Ash que voa em direção a uma parede de concreto que se quebra inteirinha!  
Ash fica desacordado e estirado no chão.  
MISTY:-NÃAAAAAAO! AAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!  
GARY:-Idiota!  
Enquanto isso...  
GOKU:-O quê, o Ki de Ash está desaparecendo! O quê pode ter acontecido? Melhor eu ir lá conferir!  
Voltando ao local da batalha...  
Misty está ajoelhada ao lado de Ash.  
MISTY:-Ash.... tá vendo o que você fez? Não precisava ir tão longe assim..... Ash... seu.... IDIOTA!!!  
Ash milagrosamente abre os olhos.  
ASH:-Perái, idiota? Não tinha nada melhor pra falar não?  
GARY:-O quê?  
MISTY:-Ash.... seu idiota, estava me enganando né?  
ASH:-Só um pouquinho!  
MISTY:-Eu cheguei a ficar preocupada com você sabia?  
ASH:-Há! Achava que eu ia ser derrubado por um golpe desses?  
Ash se levanta, só para ouvir uma centena de "crecs" por todo o seu corpo.  
Ash se esforça para não chorar nem gritar de dor. Misty fica muito assustada para falar qualquer coisa!  
GARY:-Parece que você teve sorte! Acho que você só quebrou uns 100 ossos! Hahahá!  
ASH:-Ca-canalha.... a l-luta só começou!  
MISTY:-Ash! Pare, você não está em condições de lutar!  
ASH:-Quieta! Acha que eu vou esquecer o que esse cara fez com você na minha frente?  
Misty pensa um pouco: Ash com ciúmes?  
ASH:-Eu vou lutar!  
Misty apenas encosta seu dedo indicador nas costas de Ash, que desmonta todo e cái no chão.  
ASH:-AAAAAAAAH! Por quê fez isso!  
MISTY:-NÃO SE MATE!!!  
Ash olha espantado.  
MISTY:-Por favor!  
GARY:-Isso tudo é muito lindo! Mas é hora de acabar com isso (Gary começa a se mover em direção a Ash)  
MISTY(entrando na frente):-Pare aí! Antes de encostar nele de novo você vai ter que passar por mim!  
ASH:-Misty, não!  
GARY(em posição de luta):-Como quiser!  
Gary se prepara para o ataque, Ash e Misty fecham os olhos esperando o golpe final.  
????:-TAIOKEN!!!!  
GARY:-AAAAAAH! Meus olhos! Eu não consigo enxergar nada!  
MISTY:-Quem é?  
ASH:-Pai!  
GOKU(com dois dedos na testa):-Rápido! Encostem em mim e vamos embora daqui!  
MISTY:-Certo!  
E os três desaparecem enquanto Gary recupera a visão.  
GARY:-Droga! O miserável escapou das minhas mãos! Eu ainda te pego Ash Saotome!  
A cena muda para a residência dos Tendou.  
Ash está deitado em uma cama todo enfaixado.  
ASH:-Aaaaaaaai! Não! AAAAAAAH!  
MISTY:-Fica quieto! A gente precisa cuidar dos seus ferimentos!  
GOKU:-Já está melhor?  
MISTY:-Apesar de toda a gritaria parece que sim! Ah, e muito obrigado de novo!  
GOKU:-Ora, não foi nada de mais!  
ASH:-Pai...  
GOKU:-O quê foi?  
ASH:-Me desculpe!  
GOKU:-Por quê?  
ASH:-Por eu sempre me meter em confusão e sempre depender de você pra me salvar!  
GOKU:-Que isso! Não foi a primeira e com certeza não será a última vez que eu vou ter que fazer isso! Eu não me incomodo nem um pouco!  
ASH:-Eu sei! Eu só... queria ser tão forte quanto você para acabar com aquele miserável!  
GOKU:-Agora que você tocou nesse assunto eu fiquei curioso! Como foi que aquele menino ficou tão forte de repente?  
MISTY:-Ele mencionou algo sobre um treinamento que ele fez...  
GOKU:-Lógico! Uranai! Somente ela pode ter feito esse garoto ficar tão forte em tão pouco tempo!  
ASH:-Pai, eu quero que me treine para eu ganhar dele!  
GOKU:-Não seja idiota! Sabe quanto tempo vai levar para você conseguir se levantar de novo? No mínimo uns 3 meses!  
ASH:-Mas eu preciso lutar contra ele de novo!  
GOKU:-Sinto muito, mas você não está em condições de luta! E por quê você quer tanto lutar contra ele? O quê ele fez de tão grave para te deixar tão nervoso assim?  
Ash e Misty ficam vermelhos.  
ASH:-Ele fez algo imperdoável! Feriu o meu orgulho e eu não vou descansar até ganhar dele!  
MISTY:-Certo! Eu também vou treinar! Aquele cara nunca deveria ter feito o que ele fez!  
GOKU:-Uau! Deve ter sido algo realmente grave! Mas vocês até agora não me contaram o quê ele fez!  
Os dois ficam mais vermelhos ainda.  
ASH:-Eu... prefiro não falar sobre isso!  
MISTY:-É... eu também!  
GOKU:-Certo! Então não vou insistir para que me contem! Mas eu sinto lhes dizer que vocês não poderão ganhar dele!  
ASH:-Não pai! Eu preciso lutar de qualquer jeito! Por favor, tem que ter uma maneira para eu me recuperar depressa!  
GOKU:-Cara, eu já disse que....  
????:-Tem um jeito!  
Os três olham na direção que veio a misteriosa voz.  
GOKU:-Mestre...  
KAME:-Eu vi o desespero de vocês! E se você estiver disposto, Ash, você não só irá se recuperar como também irá aprender a minha técnica especial para acabar com esse cara! Você aceita?  
ASH:-Precisa responder? É LÓGICO QUE SIM!!!  
GOKU:-Mas como pretende fazer isso mestre?  
KAME(mexendo no bolso):-Com isso!  
MISTY:-Mas o quê é isso?  
GOKU:-Não pode ser! É uma semente dos deuses!!!  
ASH:-E como esse troço vai me ajudar?  
KAME:-Abre a boca!  
Ash faz isso e o Mestre Kame taca a semente direto na boca de Ash.  
ASH:-AAARGH! Por quê fez isso?  
KAME:-Calma! É só mastigar!  
ASH:-(chomp) Eu não me sinto (chomp) UAAAAU! Eu estou ótimo!  
Ash se levanta com um pulo.  
ASH:-Eu estou completamente curado!  
MISTY:-Isso é um milagre!  
KAME:-Acalmem-se! Essa foi a parte fácil! Agora vai começar a parte difícil que é o treinamento! Vocês estão prontos?  
Ash e Misty concordam.  
KAME:-Então podem começar colocando essas carapaças de 40 kilos nas costas! Entenderam por quê me chamam de Mestre Kame*? (*tartaruga em japonês)  
O treino então começa e os dois vão em um rítmo bem forte.  
Mas enquanto isso...  
URANAI:-Quer dizer que você não conseguiu eliminá-los?  
GARY:-Eu sinto muito! Foi culpa de Goku!  
URANAI:-Sempre ele! Ele ainda me paga!  
JASSE:-Mas você disse que o rato ficou todo quebrado não foi?  
GARY:-Sim! E eu aposto que ele não consegue nem se mexer!  
JAMES:-Queria ter visto a cara dele!  
URANAI:-Isso é bom! Então eu já sei o que fazer! Tenho que me encontrar com o sayajin Vegeta...  
Voltando ao treinamento de Ash e Misty...  
KAME:-É, os dois estão se esforçando muito!  
GOKU:-Mestre, o senhor pretende mesmo ensinar para Ash o...  
KAME:-Sim! É a única alternativa!  
GOKU:-Mas acha que ele tem maturidade para controlar essa técnica?  
KAME:-Ah, qual é? Você aprendeu isso quando era bem mais novo do que ele!  
GOKU:-Hehe! Eu me esqueci!  
KAME:-E outra coisa... aonde está Vegeta?  
GOKU:-Não sei! Nós dois quase saímos na porrada há algumas horas! Na certa deve estar voando furioso por aí! Por quê perguntou isso?  
KAME:-Nada, esquece! (Se eu conheço bem Uranai ela pode aproveitar isso para... não é melhor nem pensar nisso!)  
Vegeta estava voando de volta para sua casa, até sentir um Ki se aproximando.  
VEGETA:-Quem é? Apareça!  
??????:-Não se preocupe! Eu venho em paz!  
VEGETA:-Quem é você?  
??????:-Isso não importa agora!  
VEGETA:-Então saia do meu caminho que eu não estou de muito bom humor hoje!  
??????:-Eu sei! É por causa de Goku!  
VEGETA:-Nem me fale desse miserável!  
??????:-Eu sei tudo o que ele fez com você e com sua família e tenho o que você precisa pra ganhar dele!  
VEGETA:-O quê?  
??????:-Você aceita ou não a minha ajuda?  
VEGETA:-... 


	4. Parte 4

10 dias depois...  
GOKU:-Ah! Puxa, já são 8 horas! Acho que dormi demais! Ah, não! Hoje ainda é domingo, eu posso dormir mais um pouquinho!  
KAME:-Negativo!  
GOKU:-Mestre? O quê houve?  
KAME:-Venha aqui fora!  
Ash e Misty estão com um papel nas mãos.  
GOKU:-O quê aconteceu?  
MISTY:-Então é por isso que o papai não voltava pra casa!  
ASH:-Miseráveis!  
GOKU:-Deixe-me ver isso! "Isso é uma intimação para o combate definitivo meu caro irmão Kame! O seu time: Goku e seu filho mais a filha caçula de Vegeta, contra o meu: Gary Hibiki, minha neta Jasse e o grande guerreiro Vegeta! Estão convidados a aparecerem hoje (domingo) as 9 horas nas montanhas nos arredores da cidade! Se não comparecerem a cidade inteira pagará o preço! Atenciosamente, sua querida irmã Uranai!"  
MISTY:-Por quê meu pai está fazendo isso (snif)!  
KAME:-Acredite, ele já fez coisa muito pio... mmmnf! (Ash tampa a boca dele)  
ASH:-Acalme-se! Esses caras são mesmo uns miseráveis! Mas nós podemos e iremos ganhar deles, certo pai? Pai?  
GOKU:-Quê? Ah, sim! Me desculpem, eu estava pensando, é melhor eu ir sozinho!  
MISTY:-O quê?  
KAME:-Não pode estar falando sério!  
ASH:-Está louco pai? Nós todos devemos ir!  
GOKU:-Não vêem que se trata de uma armadilha? Ou vocês acham que eles iriam jogar limpo?  
KAME:-Bem, pensando desse jeito...  
ASH:-Pai! Eu sei que é arriscado, mas eu tenho que lutar! Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, me deixe ir!  
GOKU:-Mas...  
MISTY:-Eu também vou!  
KAME:-E eu também!  
GOKU:-Mas... tá certo! Vamos todos para essa batalha!  
TODOS:-ÉEEEEEEEEE!!!  
??????:-Fala mais baixo! Tem gente querendo dormir, pô!  
GOKU:-Hehe! Foi mal! Todos preparados?  
TODOS:-SIM, SENHOR!  
GOKU(com dois dedos na testa):-Então vamos! (que Kami-sama faça com que nada aconteça com eles, por favor!)  
E todos desaparecem no ar para reaparecerem no local da luta.  
GOKU:-Chegamos, é aqui!  
ASH:-Está deserto, deve ser mesmo uma armadilha!  
??????:-Errado como sempre!  
MISTY:-Quem é?  
Todos se viram para se depararem com Uranai.  
KAME:-É ela!  
URANAI:-E então? Vieram aqui para lutar ou para se renderem!  
KAME:-Afinal de contas, o quê vale essa luta?  
URANAI:-Se vocês perderem, Goku e seu filho virão com a gente para a China...  
MISTY:-E se nós ganharmos?  
URANAI:-Nem pensamos nessa possibilidade, por quê vocês não tem chance de ganhar!  
ASH:-Como é que é?  
GOKU:-Já que você está tão confiante que vai ganhar, não rejeitaria o que eu vou propor!  
URANAI:-Diga!  
GOKU:-Se nós ganharmos você e sua neta vão embora para China e nunca mais vão incomodar a gente...  
URANAI:-Certo!  
GOKU:-... e você vai fazer o Vegeta voltar ao normal!  
Todos se espantam.  
URANAI:-Como soube disso?  
GOKU:-Digamos que eu tive uma intuição! Você aceita ou não?  
URANAI(pensando):-Goku é realmente incrível, mas esse novo Vegeta pode vencê-lo, e os outros não tem nenhuma chance contra meus pupilos, então não há porque ter medo!  
URANAI:-Pois bem! Aceitamos! Apresentarei meu time Gary, Jasse...  
Vegeta aparece com um "M" na testa.  
URANAI:-.... e Majin Vegeta!  
MISTY:-NÃO! PAPAI!!!  
URANAI:-Pois bem! Que começe a luta!  
Sem mais um segundo de espera Vegeta se transforma em SSJ e parte pra cima da Goku.  
GOKU(bloqueando um golpe):-Espere! Vegeta... (SSJ) Está certo, lutarei com você!  
Os dois saem voando trocando golpes e mais golpes.  
URANAI:-Agora que seus pais não estão mais aqui para proteger vocês, estão indefesos! Ataquem meus pupilos!  
JASSE:-Está na hora de eu te ensinar uma lição garotinha!  
MISTY:-Vamos ver isso!  
GARY:-Dessa vez você não escapa! Você vai sentir uma dor pior do que a que sentiu antes!  
ASH:-Eu jamais vou me esquecer daquela humilhação! Prepare-se! QUADRÚPLO KAIOKEN!!!  
KAME:-Vão meus garotos, vocês podem vencer!  
URANAI:-Enquanto a você irmãozinho... irá lutar comigo... Hyá!  
Os quatro combates começam com um grande eqüilibrio.  
GARY:-Você não tem chance idiota!  
Gary dispara um potente soco, mas Ash some diante dos seus olhos.  
GARY:-O quê?  
ASH:-Atrás de você!  
Ash manda um super chute que faz Gary ir longe, mas ele se recupera rápido!  
GARY:-Isso é o melhor que você consegue? Jamais irá me ferir com um golpe tão simples!  
ASH(com um sorriso):-Eu sei que você está mais resistente, mas eu sou muito mais rápido que você! Você nunca conseguirá me atingir!  
GARY:-O quê? Há, veremos quanto tempo o seu Kaioken agüenta!  
JASSE:-Garotinha insolente, por quê não volta chorando para casa?  
Jasse dispara um chute que Misty bloqueia facilmente.  
MISTY:-Sinto muito! Mas não vou ser eu que vai sair daqui chorando!  
Misty dispara vários ataques, e Jasse, embora sendo muito rápida, não consegüe evitar que pelo menos 3 golpes a acertem em cheio!  
JASSE:-Ora, sua...  
MISTY:-Viu? Eu não disse?  
JASSE:-Pode deixar que eu tenho uma supresinha para você!  
MISTY:-O quê?  
JASSE:-Lute!  
GOKU(SSJ):-Vegeta, tente se lembrar! Não tem nenhum motivo para continuarmos com essa luta!  
M.VEGETA(SSJ):-Fale por você Kakaroto! Você sempre me humilhou e eu me cansei disso! Está na hora de eu acabar com você de uma vez por todas!  
GOKU(SSJ):-Vegeta....  
Vegeta junta suas mãos e começa a reunir energia.  
GOKU(SSJ):-Então é assim que você quer Vegeta?.... (aumenta seu Ki e faz a mesma coisa de Vegeta) Então é assim que vai ser! Ka...  
Mestre Kame e Uranai trocam golpes, mas nenhum dos golpes é desferido com sucesso!  
KAME:-Uranai! Você sabe que nenhum de nós vai ganhar essa luta! Além de nós termos o mesmo poder, cada um conhece muito bem o estilo do outro!  
URANAI:-Meu objetivo não é ganhar de você! Mas sim mantê-lo ocupado!  
KAME:-Ora, sua... velha!  
URANAI:-O quê? Velha! Eu vou te mostrar seu tarado duma figa...  
JASSE:-AAAAAH!!!  
Jasse cai no chão ao ser atingida por mais um golpe de Misty.  
MISTY:-E então? Já quer desistir?  
JASSE:-Ainda não! Eu guardei o trunfo para o final! AGORA!!!  
MISTY:-O quê?  
James aparece do nada e golpeia Misty pelas costas.  
JAMES:-Aqui!  
MISTY:-Aaaah!  
JASSE:-Tome isso! E mais isso!  
Misty começa a tomar uma surra feia!  
ASH:-Não! Misty!  
Ash tenta ir ajudar, mas é golpeado por Gary que aparece na sua frente.  
GARY:-Sua luta é comigo imbecil! Você não pode ajudá-la!  
ASH:-Droga! Hyaaa!!!  
KAME:-Ora irmã, que trapaça hedionda! Eu achei que você jogava limpo!  
URANAI:-Não, eu jogo para vencer!  
KAME:-Goku estava certo! Era uma cilada! Mas que droga!  
Goku e Vegeta continuavam acumulando energia.  
GOKU(SSJ):-Vegeta! Olhe! Você vai deixar que matem a sua própria filha? Tente se lembrar!  
M.VEGETA(SSJ):-Misty, eu.... eu vou te derrotar Kakaroto!  
GOKU(SSJ):-ABRA OS OLHOS VEGETA!  
M.VEGETA(SSJ):-É a hora da verdade!  
GOKU(SSJ):-KAMEHAMEHA!!!  
M.VEGETA(SSJ):-FINAL FLASH!!!  
Há uma grande explosão e todos se protegem como podem.  
Quando a poeira baixa há só um sayajin consciente carregando outro nos ombros.... GOKU!  
ASH:-PAI!  
Goku aterrisa carregando Vegeta e cai no chão.  
KAME:-GOKU! Tudo bem?  
GOKU:-(uf) Acho que (uf) eu (argh) não tenho (argh) mais forças para lutar!  
URANAI:-Excelente! Era o que eu queria! Agora matem todos eles!  
JAMES:-E então minha cara Misty?  
JASSE:-Você não pode vencer nós dois ao mesmo tempo!  
MISTY:-Droga!  
JAMES:-E agora nem seu papai nem seu namorado podem te salvar!  
JASSE:-Por isso prepare-se!  
Misty assume posição de defesa e tenta inutilmente lutar contra os dois, mas leva grande desvantagem!  
KAME:-É demais, eu tenho que ajudá-la! AAAAAARGH!  
URANAI:-Se distraiu seu velho gagá? Que pena, agora você vai apanhar muito!  
ASH:-Droga! Eu tenho que ajudar ela!  
Ash se desvia de vários golpes e assume posição de ataque.  
Todos se espantam.  
GARY:-O quê?  
ASH:-O único jeito de ajudá-la é acabar com você rápido! Prepare-se!  
Ash dispara uns 100 golpes em sequência e todos acertam em cheio!  
ASH:-(uf) Gostou dessa (uf)? (Já não sei se vou conseguir mais manter o Kaioken, tomara que eu tenha conseguido)  
Gary se levanta para a perplexidade de todos.  
GOKU:-Não pode ser!  
URANAI(imobilizando Mestre Kame):-É óbvio que meu pupilo não seria derrotado só por aquilo!  
GARY:-Devo adimitir que doeu muito, mas você não pode me derrotar!  
Ninguém nota, mas uma pessoa começa a se recuperar.  
JASSE:-Agora é a hora do golpe final!  
ASH:-NÃO!  
Misty fecha os olhos esperando o golpe final.  
??????:-AAAAAAAH!  
JASSE:-O quê?  
MISTY:-PAPAI!!!  
Vegeta entra na frente do golpe final para defender sua filha.  
URANAI:-Ve-vegeta?  
VEGETA:-Argh! Doeu muito!  
JAMES:-Quê? Nós vamos ter que lutar contra esse monstro?  
JASSE:-Lógico que não! Ele já não aguenta mais nada, olha! Hyaá!  
VEGETA:-AAAAAAH!  
Vegeta desmonta no chão com um só ataque.  
MISTY:-Não! Vocês me pagam desgraçados!  
Misty se levanta e começa a lutar como nunca!  
JAMES:-Não pode ser, o poder dela aumentou muito!  
JASSE:-Isso não importa, vamos acabar com ela!  
Mesmo lutando ao máximo, Misty continua em desvantagem!  
GOKU:-Ash! Acabe logo com essa tortura!  
Ash e Gary continuam lutando.  
ASH:-Droga! Eu estou muito fraco!  
GARY:-Tome isso!  
ASH:-AAAAAAAAH! Meu braço!!!  
O braço de Ash quebra ao aparar o golpe de Gary e Ash, que já não tem mais forças para manter o Kaioken, cai ao lado de Goku .  
GARY:-Dessa vez então foi seu braço! Que pena!  
KAME:-Ash! Use a técnica que eu te ensine... aaaaah!  
URANAI:-Cala a boca! Qualquer técnica que ele usar não irá adiantar nada! Ainda mais com um braço só!  
GOKU:-ASH! Você tem que tentar!  
ASH:-Mas pai, eu estou muito cansado e só posso usar um braço para lutar! Acho que não tenho mais chances!  
GOKU:-Você tem que tentar! Olhe só a Misty! Ela está lutando contra dois adversários ao mesmo tempo! Acha que só por isso ela vai desistir?  
ASH:-....  
MISTY:-Aaaaaah!  
JASSE:-Você é bem resistente não?  
JAMES:-Pena que está na hora de acabar com essa luta!  
GARY:-O mesmo digo eu!  
URANAI:-É isso aí meus garotos! A vitória é nossa!  
ASH:-NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!!!!!!!! ( se transforma em super sayajin)  
URANAI:-O quê?  
ASH(SSJ):-Vocês não vão conseguir!  
GARY:-Co-como ele ficou tão forte?  
GOKU:-Ash, haha!  
Em um segundo Ash pega Goku, Vegeta, Mestre Kame e Misty e coloca todos atrás dele.  
JASSE:-Como?  
JAMES:-Impossível!  
MISTY:-A-ash?  
ASH(SSJ):-Sim, sou eu!  
KAME:-Genial! Agora que Ash se transformou em super sayajin a batalha está ganha!  
URANAI:-Grrrr!  
ASH:-Aaaaaaah! (se destransforma e volta a ficar com os cabelos pretos)  
Todos ficam com aquelas gotonas.  
ASH:-Eu sinto muito! Mas estou fraco demais para conseguir manter a transformação!  
URANAI(aliviada):-Bem, você só retardou um pouco o fim desse combate, mas agora já está tudo decidido!  
ASH:-Ainda não! Eu não vou me render!  
GARY:-Ai, eu estou tremendo de medo! O quê você pode fazer?  
ASH(com um sorriso):-Você vai ver!  
Ash estende seu braço "bom" em direção ao time adversário.  
KAME:-Ele vai...  
MISTY:-Ash! Não faça isso! Você pode não resistir do jeito que está!  
ASH:-Eu sei, mas eu tenho que tentar! Caso contrário estará tudo perdido!  
MISTY:-Ash....  
URANAI:-Que idiotice ele pretende fazer?  
GARY:-Eu gostaria de ver isso!  
ASH:-KA...  
Todos os vilões gelam na hora.  
URANAI:-O quê?  
GARY:-Não!  
JAMES:-O quê está acontecendo?  
JASSE:-Não importa! Temos que detê-lo rápido!  
ASH:-ME...HA...  
GARY:-Eu não vou deixar! Tome!  
Gary manda um soco muito potente, mas Ash pula sem perder a concentração!  
ASH:-ME....HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
A cena congela.  
O Kamehameha de Ash atinge os vilões mas tem um pequeno efeito colateral: Destrói também toda a área onde eles estavam!  
Mas, por pura sorte todos caem no meio de uma lagoa (vocês já devem ter sacado o que aconteceu).  
PIKACHU:-(glub) Socorro eu tô me afogando!  
?????:-Calma, eu te peguei!  
PIKACHU:-Aaaah! Valeu... Misty?  
MISTY:-Achava que iria se livrar de mim assim tão fácil?  
PIKACHU:-Não, é que... Aaaaaaaah!  
MISTY:-O quê foi? Ah, não! Desculpa! Eu esqueci que seu braço está quebrado!  
PIKACHU:-Tá bom! Obrigado por me salvar!  
MISTY:-Imagina, eu é que deveria te agradecer! Você.... lutou muito bem sabia?  
Ash fica surpreso: ele recebeu um elogio!  
PIKACHU(vermelho):-Ora... quer dizer... não foi nada de...  
MISTY:-Aaaaah! (joga Ash para o alto)  
PIKACHU:-Aaaaah! (Tchibum, Ash cai na água)  
MISTY:-Oh, não! Onde ele está?  
PIKACHU:-Ei, qual é o problema? O quê deu em você?  
MISTY:-Ash! Onde está meu pai?  
PIKACHU:-.....  
MISTY:-Nãaaaao! Papai!!!  
KAME:-Não se preocupem! Ele está aqui comigo!  
PIKACHU:-Mestre Kame!  
MISTY:-Papai! Que bom! Obrigado mestre!  
KAME:-Não precisa agradecer!  
PIKACHU:-Eu sei que o papo tá muito bom mas.... EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR NADAR ASSIM POR MUITO TEMPO!  
MISTY:-É mesmo (pega Ash de volta) me desculpe! Eu me esqueci completamente!  
PIKACHU:-Sei! Magoei, viu?  
MISTY:-Deixa de ser idiota! Vamos voltar pra casa!  
KAME:-Isso! Já que tudo acabou podemos voltar!  
??????:-Esperem aí!  
KAME:-Quem é? Não pode ser!  
URANAI(segurando um pokémon):-A luta ainda não acabou!  
TOGEPI:-Toge...  
JAMES:-Aaah! Eu tô me afogando!  
JASSE(dependurada em um galho):-Pare de se pendurar em mim!  
PIKACHU:-Não!  
MISTY:-Malditos! Como conseguiram escapar?  
URANAI:-Eu pensei que era o fim, mas seu namorado é muito ruim de mira e o Kamehameha, embora tenha nos ferido, não nos acertou em cheio!  
PIKACHU:-Droga! Me desculpem!  
MISTY:-Não se culpe, você fez o melhor que podia!  
PIKACHU:-Valeu!  
MISTY:-Mas que podia ter acertado, podia!  
Ash cai pra trás.  
URANAI:-De qualquer forma esse será o fim de vocês!  
????:-Eu acho que não!  
URANAI:-Quem disse iss... aaaaaaah!  
Um macaco gigante aparece no meio do lago.  
PIKACHU:-PAI!!!  
GOKU:-Desculpem a demora!  
URANAI:-Go-goku?  
JAMES:-Sujou!  
JASSE:-Droga!  
TOGEPI:-Tooooge...  
GOKU:-Permita-me retirá-los desse lago! Esse lago já está muito poluído!  
URANAI:-Maldito!  
GOKU:-Tomem isso!  
Goku manda uma onda gigante em direção a Uranai e seu time que são jogados para fora do lago e de quebra caem em outro desfiladeiro.  
URANAI,JASSE&JAMES:-Estamos decolando de noooovo!!!  
TOGEPI:-Toge!!!  
E todos somem no horizonte.  
GOKU:-Boa viagem! Não esqueçam de escrever!  
KAME:-Isso, não voltem mais!  
PIKACHU:-Pai!  
GOKU:-Ash! Eu estou orgulhoso de você!  
MISTY:-Acho que todos nós estamos!  
PIKACHU:-Obrigad...ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
MISTY(com aquela gotona):-Ele sempre faz isso?  
GOKU:-Mais ou menos! Agora vamos sair desse lago!  
VEGETA(acordando):-Ka-kaaroto?  
MISTY:-Pai!  
GOKU:-E aí Vegeta?  
VEGETA(voltando a dormir):-Que...bom......  
GOKU:-Esse Vegeta...  
MISTY:-Por quê ele chamou você de Kakaroto?  
GOKU:-Bem isso é uma looonga história, mas agora tenho tempo para contar, por quê parece que finalmente tudo voltou ao normal....  
  
AUTOR:-Calma, ainda não acabou! Aguardem, vem aí o epílogo dessa história! 


	5. Epílogo

Passaram-se dez dias desde a batalha definitiva, agora tudo estava de volta a (quase) normalidade.  
MISTY:-Bom dia!  
ASH:-Ah! Apaga essa luz!  
MISTY:-Não seja preguiçoso! Anda, acorda que já são dez horas!  
ASH:-Saco!  
MISTY:-Levanta! Como está seu braço?  
ASH:-Melhor! Eu sou o único azarado! Todos vocês se recuperaram rapidinho e eu fiquei com o braço quebrado! Isso é muita injustiça!  
MISTY:-Oh coitado!   
ASH:-Já vai começar a enxer o saco de novo?  
Pra variar, duas figuras observam a cena.  
GOKU:-Viu o que eu te disse? Acho que já está na hora de fazer o que nós combinamos!  
VEGETA:-Tem certeza? Não acha isso um pouco radical demais?  
GOKU:-Temos que nos manter firmes!  
Voltando a cena...  
MISTY:-Olha, eu não vim aqui pra brigar! Na verdade eu te trago boas notícias!  
ASH:-O quê?  
MISTY:-É isso mesmo! Olhe, chegou agorinha do hospital!  
ASH:-Deixa eu ver...  
MISTY:-E então?  
ASH:-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAATÁ! Isso quer dizer que eu...  
MISTY:-Sua fratura se consolidou rapidamente, você já está praticamente curado!  
ASH:-Não acredito! Foi a segunda melhor notícia do ano!  
MISTY:-Que bom que gostou!  
ASH(começando a dançar com Misty):-Ah! Eu tô maluco!  
MISTY:-Ei, para com isso! Eu estou ficando tonta!  
VEGETA(com água nos olhos):-Que cena linda...  
GOKU:-Não se esqueça! Nós temos que fazer a parte mais dolorosa!  
VEGETA:-Sim, eu tinha esquecido!  
MISTY:-Para com isso! (faz força para parar)  
ASH:-Ei! Esperaaa!  
Os dois caem juntos na cama e começam a ficar muito vermelhos.  
ASH:-Ehhh...  
MISTY:-...  
VEGETA(SSJ):-Eu mato esse garoto! Eu juro que eu mato ele!  
GOKU:-Hehe! Acalme-se! Depois que nós falarmos com eles isso não vai mais acontecer!  
VEGETA:-Tá certo! Então vamos falar com eles agora!  
Ash e Misty começam a se levantar.  
ASH(se preparando para tomar uma porrada):-M-misty! Desculpa! Eu não fiz por mal!  
MISTY:-T-tudo bem! Não foi sua culpa!  
ASH:-Não foi?  
MISTY:-Não!  
Os dois continuam a olhar um pra cara do outro sem dizer nada, até que...  
????:-Ash! Misty! Venham aqui! Temos que conversar!  
ASH:-Hã?  
MISTY:-Parece que seu pai quer falar com a gente...  
ASH:-Tá certo! Vamos ver o que ele quer!  
VEGETA:-Até que enfim! Por quê demoraram?  
GOKU:-Calma Vegeta!  
MISTY:-Oi pai! Oi Goku!  
ASH:-O quê vocês querem falar com a gente?  
GOKU:-Algo muito sério! Você quer falar Vegeta, ou prefere que eu fale?  
VEGETA:-Faça como quiser!  
ASH:-Falem logo!  
MISTY:-É, vocês estão nos deixando nervosos!  
GOKU:-Tá certo! Vocês sabem muito bem por quê eu e Ash viemos ao Japão, não sabem?  
Os dois concordam, mas ficam bem vermelhos.  
GOKU:-Que bom que se lembram! Porém, eu e Vegeta concluímos uma coisa importante!  
ASH:-O quê?  
GOKU:-Como vocês na verdade se odeiam seria burrice continuar com essa idéia! Então nós decidimos cancelar o casamento!  
Essas frases vieram como um duro golpe contra os dois.  
ASH&MISTY:-O QUÊ?  
VEGETA:-É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram!  
ASH&MISTY:-Mas...  
GOKU:-E como não temos mais nada a fazer por aqui, eu e Ash vamos embora do Japão! Assim todos podem seguir suas vidas sem mais problemas!  
Esse foi um golpe ainda pior que o primeiro.  
ASH&MISTY:-O QUÊ?  
MISTY:-Pai! Que brincadeira é essa?  
ASH:-De onde vocês tiraram essa idéia idiota?  
GOKU:-Simples! Como vocês não se suportam fizemos o melhor para vocês!  
VEGETA:-Assim vocês param de encher nosso saco!  
GOKU:-Isso! Vocês não teriam nenhuma condição de ficar juntos...  
Ash e Misty abaixam a cabeça.  
GOKU:-... ou teriam?  
Ash e Misty voltam a ficar vermelhos.  
ASH:-Bem, é que...  
MISTY:-Na verdade nós...  
GOKU:-E então?  
ASH:-...  
MISTY:-...  
GOKU:-Foi como eu pensei! Então está tudo decidido! Partiremos amanhã! Você me ajuda Vegeta?  
VEGETA:-Faço o que for preciso pra te ver longe daqui Kakaroto!  
Os dois saem voando pela janela.  
ASH:-Não acredito que eles fizeram isso!  
MISTY:-Não pode ser!  
Os dois se entreolham.  
ASH&MISTY:-É TUDO CULPA SUA!!!  
Os dois começam a chorar e Ash sai correndo.  
MISTY:-Não...  
Duas figuras no céu... ah, vocês já devem ter sacado!  
VEGETA:-Você me surpreendeu! Foi mais frio do que um piloto de Eva!  
GOKU:-Eu sei! Eu mesmo me surpreendi!  
VEGETA:-Não acha que fomos duros demais com eles?  
GOKU:-Nós tinhamos que fazer isso! Você está amolecendo Vegeta?  
VEGETA(SSJ):-O quê? Até parece que eu iria amolecer por uma bobagem dessas!  
GOKU:-Sei! Eu ainda vou te pegar!  
Enquanto isso, nas proximidades do lago (aquele mesmo onde foi travada a batalha final).  
ASH:-Droga! Eles não podiam ter feito isso! Toda a nossa luta, todo o nosso sofrimento foi em vão? Se eu soubesse que tudo iria terminar assim preferia nunca ter vindo para o Japão! Ou melhor, preferia nunca ter nascido!  
Ash tira o gesso do braço e o atira no meio do lago.  
ASH:-Tudo isso... não serviu pra nada!  
Ash para e começa a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu desde que chegou no Japão (ou seja, desde que essa história começou).  
Enquanto isso...  
DAISY:-Misty? O quê foi? Você está chorando?  
MISTY:-Não! Tô lavando os olhos de dentro pra fora!  
DAISY:-Sei! É por causa do que o papai disse não é?  
MISTY:-Você ouviu?  
DAISY:-Eu e metade da cidade por causa do escânda-lo que vocês fizeram!  
MISTY(vermelha):-Eh...  
DAISY:-Então eles vão embora amanhã não é?  
MISTY(com os olhos cheios de água):-Não precisa lembrar!  
DAISY:-Você realmente quer que ele fique não é?  
MISTY(mais vermelha ainda):-Não, é que....  
DAISY:-Tá vendo? É essa burrice que acabou por separar vocês! Se vocês não fossem tão teimosos nada disso teria acontecido!  
MISTY:-É... mas agora está tudo acabado!  
DAISY:-Fique tranqüila! Ainda não acabou!  
MISTY:-Como pode ter certeza?  
DAISY:-Por acaso você viu o "fim" da história em algum lugar?  
MISTY:-Eh... ainda não!  
DAISY:-Então você ainda tem tempo! Anda, vai falar com ele!  
MISTY:-Tá certo! Eu estou indo!  
Não muito longe dali...  
VEGETA:-Não acha que está demorando muito?  
GOKU:-Vamos esperar só mais um pouco...  
VEGETA:-Por mim você deveria ir embora de uma vez!  
GOKU:-Você é muito engraçado Vegeta!  
VEGETA:-Engraçado não! Tolerância zero, e eu já não tô mais te suportando!  
GOKU:-Credo! Que mal humor! Vamos esperar!  
VEGETA:-Claro, afinal foi o que nós mais fizemos nessa fic inteira!  
GOKU(com uma gotona na testa):-.... sem comentários!  
Ash continua pensando.  
ASH(chorando):-Droga! Se tudo for terminar assim eu preferia nunca ter nascido! Nada mais tem sentido! Eu não agüento mais essa vida! Eu queria que todo mundo morresse de uma vez! Eu vou iniciar o 3º Impacto! Eu vou...  
?????:-Psst! Vem cá!  
ASH:-O quê foi?  
AUTOR:-Ehh, eu acho que você esqueceu de uma coisa! Estamos com um pequeno erro de concordância aqui! O anime do qual nós estamos falando nessa fic é Ranma e não Evangelion!  
ASH(com aquela cara vermelha e que diz "Foi mal!"):-Ehhh...... desculpa, eu acho que me empolguei um pouco!  
AUTOR:-Tá certo! Isso é pra ser engraçado, eu sei que você está chateado mas vê se não exagera tanto ok?  
ASH:-Pode deixar!  
AUTOR:-Então vamos lá, ação!  
ASH:-Eu... não vou desistir! Eu vou lutar até o fim pelos meus direitos! Eu vou ficar aqui custe o que custar! Eu não posso ir embora até dizer que... eu... amo Misty Tendou! De todo o coração!  
Há uma pequena pausa.  
ASH:-Hunf, falar isso aqui não adianta! Eu queria que ela tivesse me ouvido!  
?????:-Ash?  
Ash simplesmente congela ao ouvir uma voz bem familiar.  
?????:-Ash?!  
ASH(olhando na direção oposta):-M-m-isty?  
MISTY:-Ash!  
ASH(ficando muito envergonhado):-Ahh, ehh... há quanto tempo você está aí? E por quê você está chorando?  
MISTY:-É uma só resposta... eu estive aqui tempo suficiente para ouvir a sua declaração, e é por isso que eu estou chorando!  
Os dois se aproximam e ficam olhando um pra cara do outro.  
ASH:-...  
MISTY:-...  
ASH:-Misty?  
MISTY:-Hã?  
ASH:-Você disse que chorou após ouvir a minha... hã... declaração não é?  
MISTY:-Sim, por quê?  
ASH:-Será que ela foi tão ruim assim que deu vontade de chorar?  
POF!!!!!!  
ASH:-Aaaaai! Minha cabeça!  
MISTY:-Você sabe como acabar com todo o romantismo de uma cena!  
ASH:-Desculpa! (ela com certeza deve estar com pena de mim..)  
MISTY:-E sabe de uma coisa?  
ASH:-O quê?  
MISTY:-Você não me deixou eu dizer uma coisa...  
ASH:-Ah, não! Desculpa vai, eu não queria...  
MISTY:-... eu te amo também!  
ASH:-..te interromper, é que... você disse... que também me ama?  
MISTY(concordando com a cabeça):-O quê você acha?  
Sem mais um momento de exitação, os dois se abraçam forte.  
MISTY:-Eu não quero que você vá embora!  
ASH:-Eu também não! E quer saber? Eu vou fazer o impossível para ficar aqui! Eu vou ficar com você de qualquer jeito!  
MISTY:-Ash...  
A cena fica distante, com os dois abraçados diante de um lago e o sol se pondo atrás...  
GOKU:-Cara, isso foi muito emocionante!  
VEGETA(com os olhos cheio de água):-....  
GOKU:-Parece que nosso plano "de fogo" para juntar os dois funcionou, não é Vege...  
Vegeta começa a chorar MUITO no ombro de Goku.  
VEGETA(chorando):-Pô, cara, isso é muito lindo! Parece final de novela! É lindo demais, não dá pra explicar!  
GOKU:-Eu não disse que ia te pegar no flagra?  
VEGETA(acabando de chorar):-Mas ninguém mais vai saber disso!  
GOKU(escondendo no bolso um gravador):-Certo! (Pelo menos até que um certo casamento seja realizado...)  
  
FIM...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Enquanto isso, Ash e Misty continuam abraçados.  
ASH:-Misty...  
MISTY:-O quê foi?  
ASH:-Não sei, mas eu tenho a sensação de que nunca mais vou ter a oportunidade de fazer isso então...  
MISTY:-Você quer que...  
Os dois rostos começam a se aproximar, cada vez mais perto... até que...  
PÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!  
Um alarme estridente sooa e os dois tapam os ouvidos imediatamente.  
NIDOKING(Autor):-É isso aí galera! Tá todo mundo dispensado! Todos estão de parabéns!  
VEGETA:-Já era hora de acabar com essa palhaçada!  
GOKU:-Até que enfim! Eu tô com fome!  
KAME:-Já está na hora de eu voltar pra minha ilha!  
URANAI:-E eu tenho assuntos pra resolver com o meu amigo Ema-daio...  
DAISY&LILI:-Nós vamos voltar pro ginásio e retocar a maquiagem!  
PIKACHU:-Pika pikachu (Eu me diverti muito!)  
TOGEPI:-Toge!  
Ash e Misty parecem abatidos.  
NIDOKING:-Legal! Todos atuaram muito bem e... hã, o que foi?  
GARY:-Eu não acredito no que você fez! Eu vou cobrar o dobro por ter sofrido em público a humilhação de ter apanhado do imbecil do Ash!  
JASSE&JAMES:-Isso mesmo, apoiado! E você também não deixou a gente recitar nosso lema!  
MEOWTH:-E eu fui mandado pra Namekusei, deu um trabalhão pra voltar!  
VEGETA:-Agora eu tô me lembrando! Você também zoou com a minha cara nessa fic!  
NIDOKING:-Ah, é? Pois saiba que essa não foi a primeira e com certeza não será a última fic em que eu farei isso!  
GARY:-O quê?  
VEGETA(SSJ):-Como ousa verme miserável! Você não tem medo da morte não?  
NIDOKING:-Da morte eu tenho, mas de vocês não! Primeiro porquê vocês são só personagens e eu sou o escritor e além do mais eu tenho um trunfo!  
VEGETA(SSJ):-Ora, e o quê pode ser?  
NIDOKING:-Dêem uma olhada nisso!  
JASSE:-O quê, mas essa é...  
NIDOKING:-Sim, são as contas da prefeitura por tudo o que vocês destruíram durante as lutas e também tem uma do Ibama pelo desrespeito a natureza e uma da...  
GARY:-Ehh... pensando bem, cê tá limpo!  
VEGETA:-Ehh... isso mesmo, nada contra você!  
NIDOKING:-Que bom resolver as coisas assim! Agora podem ir, vão logo, xô!  
Apenas Ash e Misty ficam.  
ASH:-Droga estava tão perto!  
NIDOKING:-Ih, foi mal! Acho que eu estraguei o clima, né?  
MISTY:-Ash, não liga, talvez a gente continue do ponto em que a gente parou em outra fic, ou em uma continuação...  
NIDOKING:-Uma continuação? Bem pensado, já estou até vendo: Ash Saotome descobre o que pode livrá-lo de sua maldição e ele e seus amigos partem em busca das 7 esferas do Dragão...  
ASH&MISTY(com umas gotonas na testa):-Lá vamos nós de novo!  
  
FIM!  
  
  
  
  
NIDOKING:-Opa, peraí! Ainda não acabou! Achei que seria legal adicionar uma sessão extra, que fala dos poderes de luta durante as batalhas dessa fic! Confiram aí!  
  
  
PODERES DE LUTA:  
  
ASH40 (no começo da história)  
45 (quando lutou contra James)  
50 (na primeira luta contra Gary)  
25 (ao se transformar em Pikachu na continuação da primeira luta contra Gary)  
40 (na corrida contra Misty)  
60 (Kaioken na corrida contra Misty)  
01 (ao ver um Meowth)  
40 (ao agir como um Meowth)  
30 (ao enfrentar Uranai como Pikachu)  
50 (ao enfrentar Mestre Kame como Pikachu)  
200 (Quadrúplo Kaioken como Pikachu na luta contra Kame)  
100 (na segunda luta contra Gary)  
400 (Quadrúplo Kaioken na segunda luta contra Gary)  
150 (depois de comer a semente dos deuses)  
300 (depois do treinamento com o Mestre Kame)  
1.200 (Quadrúplo Kaioken na terceira luta contra Gary)  
300 (após ter seu braço quebrado)  
3.000.000 (SSJ)  
3.000 (Kamehameha)  
01 (ao cair no lago depois do Kamehameha e se transformar em Pikachu)  
  
GOKU500 (normal)  
750 (Kamehameha)  
5.000.000 (SSJ)  
7.500.000 (SSJ c\ Kamehameha)  
01 (após lutar contra Vegeta)  
100 (quando se transformou em macaco ao cair no lago)  
  
MISTY30 (no começo da história)  
3.000 (quando teve seu cabelo cortado)  
45 (na corrida contra Ash)  
70 (ajudando Ash em sua segunda luta contra Gary)  
280 (depois do treinamento com o Mestre Kame)  
320 (na luta contra Jasse e James)  
400 (após Vegeta ter sido atingido)  
14 (ao cair no lago depois do Kamehameha)  
  
VEGETA480 (normal)  
4.800.000 (SSJ)  
7.500.000 (SSJ c\ Final Flash)  
10 (depois de acordar da luta contra Goku)  
  
GARY45 (na primeira luta contra Ash)  
01 (como Togepi)  
450 (após o treinamento com Uranai)  
500 (na segunda luta contra Ash)  
1.000 (na terceira luta contra Ash)  
01 (após cair no lago e virar Togepi)  
  
JAMES30 (quando lutou contra Ash)  
200 (quando lutou contra Misty)  
20 (ao cair no lago depois do Kamehameha)  
  
JASSE40 (em sua primeira aparição)  
280 (na luta contra Misty)  
28 (ao cair no lago depois do Kamehameha)  
  
KAME139 (normal)  
1.390 (tentativa de Kamehameha na luta contra Ash)  
13 (ao cair no lago depois do Kamehameha)  
  
URANAI139 (normal)  
39 (ao cair no lago depois do Kamehameha)  
  
Vocês devem estar pensando "Por quê Goku e Vegeta não espancaram os vilões desde o começo?"  
Bem, basicamente são três razões.  
1º) Porque poucos pais se metem em briguinhas particulares dos filhos!  
2º) Eles queriam ver o potencial de seus filhos!  
3º) Porque senão a história não teria graça, pô!  
  
Finalmente, o FIM!  
  
FANFIC DE NIDOKING 


End file.
